


Emergency Blind Date

by gnestrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Seokmin | DK, Mentioned Yoon Jeonghan, Office Worker Kim Mingyu, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, University Student Jeon Wonwoo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnestrella/pseuds/gnestrella
Summary: Mingyu telah setuju untuk mengikuti acara blind date yang dibuat oleh Seokmin pada channel Youtubenya, namun bagaimanakah dengan Wonwoo yang terpaksa ikut atas nama temannya?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 91





	Emergency Blind Date

“Enggak mau…”

“Ayo donggg, terlanjur nih.”

“Ya itu kan salah lu, Nyong. Kok bawa-bawa gue?”

Pria berambut cokelat yang kini tengah mengenakan kemeja _Tommy Hilfiger_ _Striped Cotton_ berwarna perpaduan biru putih, menghampiri pria yang baru saja menolak tawarannya mentah-mentah. Ia menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak buruk, namun terlihat temannya sangat tidak menyukai idenya yang bisa dibilang cukup brilian.

Sesaat setelah Ia berdiri persis di depan wajah temannya, Ia langsung menyuarakan pemikiran yang ada di otaknya.

“Sumpah dah Won, awalnya gue cuma iseng doang masukkin nama gue. Mikirlah, yakali gue kepilih.”

Temannya tadi langsung memicingkan matanya dan menatap ke sumber suara, “Ya nyatanya lo sekarang kepilih Soonyoung, yaudah jalanin aja sana. Jangan bawa-bawa nama gue.”

Pria yang bernama Soonyoung menghela napas panjang, mencoba berpikir langkah selanjutnya untuk membuat temannya tetap mengikuti keinginannya yang sangat sederhana. Hanya menjadi dirinya selama dua hari untuk suatu hal yang bisa jadi sangat menyenangkan. _Toh_ temannya, yang bernama Wonwoo, tidak memiliki beban apapun untuk melaksanakannya.

Perdebatan mereka dimulai ketika Soonyoung mengatakan kepada Wonwoo jika Ia baru saja terpilih untuk tampil pada sebuah konten _Youtube_. Akun tersebut bisa dibilang sangat terkenal untuk kalangan mahasiswa seperti mereka, karena pengemasan konten yang bisa dibilang membangkitkan _excitement_ jiwa muda.

Konten yang ditampilkan ialah acara _blind date_ yang dibuat sedemikian rupa dengan berbagai macam tantangan dari sang pemilik akun. Biasanya mereka melakukan _casting_ dengan mengajak acak orang yang ditemui oleh sang pemilik akun. Namun dua minggu yang lalu, mereka tiba-tiba membuka _open audition_ dengan memilih salah satu penonton yang dapat menjawab dengan benar sebuah pertanyaan yang Ia ajukan melalui sebuah tautan.

Dalam tautan tersebut berisi pertanyaan mengenai ciri-ciri teman prianya yang ingin tampil dalam acara _blind date,_ yang nantinya akan keluar awal bulan bersama dengan sang pemenang.

Soonyoung yang melihat tawaran menarik itu, langsung mengisi secara asal dengan menggunakan namanya. Awalnya Ia hanya iseng saja mengisi pada tautan tersebut, berpikir bahwa jawabannya tidak akan dipilih karena Ia hanya memasukkan ciri-ciri pria idaman umum, yaitu tinggi sekitar 180-190cm, badan tegap, memiliki rambut hitam, mudah tertawa, menyukai alam dan tantangan, bisa memasak, dan memiliki suara yang enak didengar.

Ditambah sebuah komentar pada kolom lain-lain yaitu _mungkin juga orangnya clumsy karena biasanya orang clumsy disukain orang karena lucu_.

Tak disangka, saat pemenang diumumkan dua hari lalu, namanya terpilih sebagai jawaban yang paling mirip dengan karakter teman dari pemilik akun tersebut. Kemarin, Soonyoung sudah dihubungi oleh tim dari pemilik akun untuk bertemu dan menentukan teknis dari konten yang akan dibuat. Soonyoung jelas tidak mau, Ia saat ini telah memiliki pacar yang jika dia tau, maka pacarnya akan bersungut-sungut dan tidak ingin bicara padanya dalam waktu yang lama.

“Won, bisa jadi ini jawaban doa lo kemaren…” ujar Soonyoung kembali mencoba meyakinkan Wonwoo yang kini sedang berusaha menguraikan untaian _earphone_ nya yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan, “lo kan bilang sama gue, kalo lo capek jomblo.”

“Enggaaak Nyong, gak mempan.” jawab Wonwoo tanpa melihat ke arah Soonyoung.

Kemudian Ia memiliki ide yang mungkin bisa membangkitkan ketertarikan Wonwoo untuk mau ikut acara tersebut. Soonyoung mencari keberadaan _handphone_ yang Ia taruh di dalam ranselnya. Setelah menemukan barang yang Ia mau, Soonyoung langsung membuka galeri dan mencari suatu foto yang sangat dia ingat jika Ia menyimpannya hingga saat ini.

Soonyoung terus menerus _scrolling_ seluruh gambar pada galerinya, berusaha mencari foto yang Ia maksud. Tak berapa lama, senyum mulai mengembang dari bibirnya dan langsung menyorongkan layar _handphone_ nya ke depan mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang baru saja membuka buku untuk mengerjakan tugas, merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan temannya yang satu ini. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah Soonyoung.

“Sumpah ya Nyong, udah final gue enggak bakal mau.”

Soonyoung tetap memajukan layar _handphone_ nya di depan mata Wonwoo, “Lo baca dulu ciri-ciri yang gue tulis buat orangnya. Itu selera lo banget gak sih?”

Mau tak mau Wonwoo mengambil _handphone_ Soonyoung supaya Ia dapat cepat mengerjakan tugas tanpa diganggu temannya yang sangat keras kepala ini. Wonwoo lalu membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis oleh Soonyoung dalam tautan yang menjadi penghubung temannya dengan konten Youtube tersebut. Seluruh ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Soonyoung memang tipe yang sangat Ia suka. Apalagi tambahan _bisa memasak_. Hal itu menjadi poin lebih untuk menjadi kriteria pacar idaman Wonwoo.

“Mulai senyam senyum.” Kata Soonyoung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan raut wajah Wonwoo, “ _Btw_ , ciri-ciri orang itu yang bakal _blind date_ sama lo. Penasaran gak siiih?”

Wonwoo yang sadar jika Ia mulai membayangkan adegan kencan dengan pria yang sesuai dengan deskripsi Soonyoung, langsung mengembalikan _handphone_ nya kepada Soonyoung, “Tetep gak.”

“Idih gausah munafik sama diri sendiri, gue udah liat lo ngayal jauh sambil senyum-senyum.” Soonyoung tau jika dirinya sudah menang melawan Wonwoo. Ia mengambil _handphone_ dari tangan Wonwoo dan mengotak-atik layarnya sambil memicingkan matanya, tanda Soonyoung sedang serius melakukan sesuatu.

Wonwoo tidak membalas lagi pernyataan Soonyoung dan fokusnya kembali kepada tugasnya yang sedang Ia kerjakan. Tak juga peduli apa yang dilakukan temannya di sebelahnya. Tak lama setelah Wonwoo sudah menulis sebanyak tiga garis kertas, tiba-tiba temannya mengambil buku yang sedang ditulisnya secara paksa dan membolak-balik buku tersebut mencari kertas kosong untuk kemudian dirobek.

“Ngapain sih lo, Nyong? Gabisa banget bikin gue tenang dikit. Gue mau ngerjain tugas, lo malah grusah grusuh.”

Soonyoung mengembalikan buku Wonwoo secara asal dan mengambil alat tulis dari kantongnya, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya supaya dapat mencatat sesuatu di atas meja sembari berkata, “Bentar. Ini penting.”

Wonwoo menjadi curiga dengan tingkah Soonyoung yang berubah menjadi sangat serius ketika sedang menulis dengan sesekali melihat ke arah layar _handphone_ nya. Jika Soonyoung sudah berubah mode menjadi serius seperti ini, maka sesuatu pasti akan terjadi. Dan bisa jadi Wonwoo tak akan bisa menolak. Namun, seluruh rasa curiganya saat ini sedang Wonwoo taruh di dalam sebuah kotak pada otaknya, berusaha tidak menyalahkan temannya yang saat ini terlihat licik.

Sesaat setelah Soonyoung selesai menulis, Ia malah membereskan seluruh barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, tanpa memandang Wonwoo yang pada saat itu masih menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari kata ‘bentar’ yang dilontarkan Soonyoung. Mata Wonwoo hanya mengikuti seluruh gerakan yang Soonyoung lakukan sembari menebak isi pikiran temannya. Gerakan terakhir yang terlihat Wonwoo adalah Soonyoung menaruh ranselnya di atas meja, di samping buku-buku Wonwoo yang berserakan, untuk kemudian berhenti dan matanya kini kembali menatap mata Wonwoo.

“Apa lagi Nyong?” tanya Wonwoo kepada Soonyoung.

Tak menjawab, Soonyoung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke secarik kertas yang sedari tadi ada di tangan kanannya. Kepala Wonwoo ikut beralih kepada barang yang dilihat oleh Soonyoung. Rasa curiganya semakin bertambah, tatkala Soonyoung menyampirkan ransel pada salah satu bahunya lalu memberikan kertas yang kini telah dilipat rapi olehnya.

Wonwoo awalnya enggan mengambil kertas tersebut yang entah apa isinya, namun Soonyoung tak juga menurunkan tangannya, sehingga mau tak mau Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan temannya. Soonyoung tersenyum lebar, kemudian Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil berkata, “Won, sori yaaa ini dadakan. Tapi gue udah bilang ke timnya suruh hubungin nomor lo. Yang di kertas itu nama sama nomor timnya. Jangan nolak! Soalnya laptop lo ada di gue sekarang. SEMOGA JODOH WON, GUE SAYANG LO.”

Wonwoo panik dan lekas mencari keberadaan laptopnya. Benar, tidak ada. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Soonyoung berada, temannya juga sudah tidak ada. Kesal dan ingin berteriak, namun Wonwoo tahu jika semuanya sudah tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Karena dengan berat hati, saat ini Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti ide Soonyoung, berharap semua akan lancar dan baik-baik saja.

* * *

_D-Day_ _Hari Pertama_

Wonwoo kini mematutkan dirinya di depan kaca yang diletakkan di belakang pintu kamar kosnya. Ia baru saja membeli sebuah kemeja baru tadi malam, mengitarkan tubuhnya ke seluruh _outlet_ pada sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari baju yang sesuai dengan dirinya. Wonwoo tidak pernah ikut dalam sebuah acara _blind date_ sebelumnya, Ia tidak tau rasanya seperti apa.

Pertemuan dengan tim dari akun Youtube pun berjalan lancar dengan dirinya yang mengaku sebagai Soonyoung, walaupun mereka sempat curiga karena suara yang berbeda. Namun, akhirnya Wonwoo dapat meyakinkan tim tersebut dengan menyebutkan ciri-ciri yang ditulis oleh Soonyoung pada tautan yang disebar, beruntung Soonyoung sempat memberi tau Wonwoo apa yang ditulisnya.

Dari lima kali pertemuan dengan tim konten, Wonwoo mendapati dirinya akan bertemu dengan pasangan _blind date_ nya sebanyak dua _stage_ yang terbagi menjadi dua hari berbeda. Dalam setiap _stage_ nya terdapat misi rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh tim. Jika misi tersebut berhasil dalam setiap _stage_ , Wonwoo dan pasangannya akan diberikan sejumlah uang sebagai hadiahnya. Tentu hal yang tak akan dilewatkan oleh seorang mahasiswa seperti Wonwoo.

 _Stage_ pertama ialah perkenalan biasa dengan latar berada di sebuah restoran. Wonwoo dan pasangan _blind date_ nya akan menggali informasi dan karakter masing-masing. Tidak lama, hanya dalam satu jam saja. Mereka akan di _set_ dengan menggunakan alat pengukur degup jantung dan sebuah _camera pocket_ yang harus dibawa kemanapun mereka pergi. Mereka berdua juga akan dilengkapi dengan mic jenis _Lavaliere_ atau _mic clip_ agar dapat merekam setiap percakapan mereka.

Dan _stage_ itu akan Ia lakukan pada hari ini. Tepat di depan kaca, Wonwoo berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hari ini akan berjalan dengan cepat. Ia hanya perlu bertemu dengan orang baru, tanpa harus berpikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah kencan dengan kamera. Wonwoo terus menerus mengucapkan mantra untuk dirinya sendiri jika Ia tidak perlu melihat ke arah kamera dan fokus pada acara yang akan selesai dengan cepat.

Saat ini, jujur Wonwoo cukup grogi membayangkan pertemuan dengan seseorang yang belum Ia kenal. Ditambah ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Soonyoung sangat mendekati dengan definisi seorang pacar yang sangat diidamkan oleh Wonwoo, yang bisa membuat Wonwoo tidak dapat tidur semalaman.

_Akankah Ia baik-baik saja?_

Wonwoo tidak dapat memastikan itu, namun kini sudah tidak ada jalannya untuk kembali dan harus tetap menghadapi realita jika dalam dua jam lagi, Ia akan bertemu dengan pria tersebut. Setelah dirinya yakin bahwa penampilannya hari ini masuk dalam kategori ‘layak’, maka Wonwoo bergegas mengambil tasnya dan bergegas menuju lokasi syuting hari ini.

Sebuah restoran bernama “ _Lucky_ , _You!_ ”, yang merupakan tempat makan paling digemari orang-orang seusia dirinya yang mencari tempat makan _aesthetic_ untuk dapat diunggah dalam sosial media mereka.

Perjalanan menuju restoran sangat jauh dan harus memutar jika menggunakan kendaraan umum. Wonwoo tidak memiliki opsi lain, karena Ia tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda motor dan tidak membawa mobil yang dapat ditinggal di kosnya. Sempat Wonwoo mencoba mengecek _fare cost_ dari pengunaan ojek _online_ , namun nyatanya biaya yang dikeluarkan cukup mahal.

Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kereta dan _busway_ untuk dapat pergi ke restoran tersebut. Wonwoo berganti-ganti transportasi dan melewati panasnya kota selama satu jam hingga Ia sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Wonwoo tak langsung menemui tim konten, karena Ia terlebih dahulu mencari kamar kecil untuk membenahi penampilannya yang Ia rasa sudah lusuh serta memakai wewangian akibat keringat yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah sampai di kamar kecil, Wonwoo melakukan pembenahan terhadap penampilannya secara keseluruhan. Tak lupa, Ia menelepon Soonyoung untuk memberi tau dirinya jika Wonwoo benar-benar melakukan _blind date_ tersebut demi laptopnya dapat kembali.

“ _Hahaha good luck Won!_ ” walaupun Wonwoo tidak mengaktifkan _loudspeaker,_ suara tawa Soonyoung terdengar keras dan menggaung di kamar mandi yang sunyi.

“Gue udah ngorbanin banyak nih ya Kwon Soonyoung, awas laptop gue gak balik.”

“ _Ampe manggil nama lengkap. Iyaa abis ini kelar, langsung gue balikin laptop lo. Lagian ya Won, gue baik dah. Lo kan beneran lagi nyari jodoh”_

Wonwoo sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan Soonyoung, “Ya tapi gak _blind date_ juga kali. Apalagi pake kamera. Lo tau gue gabisa ngomong kalo diliatin orang banyak.”

“ _Gapapa elah. Belajar, siapa tau beneran nyantol sama pasangan blind date lo. JEON WONWOO OTW MELEPAS STATUS JOMBLO”_

“Bacot, dah gue tutup ah. Salah banget lapor sama lo. _Bye_.”

Wonwoo langsung menutup teleponnya dan berjalan keluar kamar kecil, mencari keberadaan tim konten berada. Setelah bertemu dengan salah seorang yang Ia kenal dan merupakan bagian dari tim tersebut, Wonwoo digiring ke sebuah ruangan dimana sudah diatur penataan kamera dan alat perekam video lainnya serta peralatan pendukung lainnya. Wonwoo diminta untuk duduk pada kursi yang ditempatkan di tengah-tengah seluruh peralatan yang ada.

Setelah Wonwoo duduk di kursi tersebut, datang dua orang yang izin untuk melakukan _retouch make up_ pada wajahnya dengan alasan agar wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah di kamera dan menghilangkan beberapa _spot_ pada dahinya.

Entah berapa lama, akhirnya semuanya selesai. Orang yang tadi Wonwoo temui kembali menghampiri Wonwoo dan berkata, “Ini nanti ada _individual interview_ yaa Kak Soonyoung. Jadi sebelum sama sesudah _blind date_ akan selalu ada segmen ini. Tujuannya untuk tau aja, apa yang Kak Soonyoung pikirin. Gampang kok, tinggal jawab aja pertanyaan dari aku nanti”

Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk mempercepat semuanya. Jujur Ia sangat _nervous_ saat ini, keringat dingin mulai keluar dan tangannya menjadi sangat basah. Orang tadi kemudian melanjutkan, “Oke kalo gitu bisa kita mulai yaa syutingnya.”

Orang tersebut kemudian berjalan ke sebuah kursi yang diletakkan berseberangan dengan dirinya, berada di samping juru kamera, dan berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari posisi Wonwoo saat ini. Pikirannya kosong, tatkala Wonwoo mendengar sebuah aba-aba untuk proses syuting dimulai dan Ia mendengar _background music_ yang mengalun di ruangannya saat ini.

***

Q: _Kak Soonyoung, boleh kenalin diri dulu? Nama, umur, pekerjaan, asal._

A: Nama saya Kwon Soonyoung, umur 20 tahun. Saat ini saya masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa jurusan Komunikasi di sebuah universitas di Jakarta. Saya berasal dari Bandung.

Q: _Kak Soonyoung tau darimana link untuk ikut acara blind date ini?_

A: Awalnya saya hanya nonton konten dari acara _blind date_ ini. Trus iseng liat deskripsi di video yang _diupload_ terakhir, ternyata ada _link_ nya dan penjelasan bahwa ada kesempatan untuk ikut acara ini, akhirnya saya buka _link_ nya dari situ.

Q: _Isian ciri-cirinya gimana tuh kak? Apa sesuai dengan kriteria kakak atau cuma tebak-tebakan aja?_

A: Hmmm gimana ya? Saya kadang observasi rata-rata teman yang sering muncul di konten kayak apa. Jadi waktu saya isi itu yaaa kira-kira aja dari situ haha.

Q: _Perasaannya gimana kak pas tau jadi orang terpilih untuk ikut acara blind date? Trus deg-degan gak ternyata beneran mau ketemu sama ciri-ciri yang ditulis?_

A: Kaget sih haha soalnya gak nyangka aja bisa menang. Tapi kalo sekarang, saya _nervous_ ngebayangin bakal ketemu orang baru yang sesuai sama ciri-ciri yang saya tulis. Karena sejujurnya ciri-ciri yang ditulis itu juga termasuk tipikal pacar idaman saya haha. Saya malu banget bilang gini.

Q: _Terakhir, apa yang diharapin dengan blind date ini?_

A: Saya gak berharap banyak sih, karena awalnya iseng ngisi _link_ aja. Yaaa namanya jawaban kriteria orang kan macem-macem dan luas banget cangkupannya. Kaget banget pas tau menang, dan gak _prepare_ sama sekali. Jadi harapannya minimal yaa dia enak buat diajak ngobrol jadi nyambung gitu sama saya haha.

***

Setelah melakukan _interview_ singkat dengan tim, Ia dipertemukan dengan pemilik konten yang berada di suatu ruangan. Disana, Wonwoo melihat dua orang lainnya selain pemilik konten tersebut. Ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Seokmin, sang pemilik konten, dalam dua pertemuan terakhir. Karakter orangnya memang _humble_ dan mudah tertawa, seperti yang ditampilkan ketika Ia muncul di Youtube.

“Soonyoung!” panggil Seokmin ketika melihat sosok Wonwoo yang berada di pintu. Wonwoo sempat linglung karena lupa jika dirinya bernama Soonyoung saat ini, untuk kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri keberadaan Seokmin dan kedua temannya. Dua-duanya tidak ada yang mencerminkan apa yang ditulis oleh Soonyoung.

_Mungkin pasangan blind datenya bukan salah satu dari mereka_ pikir Wonwoo. Pemikirannya seperti dipahami oleh Seokmin yang langsung memperkenalkan kedua orang tersebut kepada Wonwoo.

“Kenalin dulu dong, temen gue nih. Nanti selain gue, ada mereka berdua juga yang mantau kayak yang kemaren gue bilang. Gapapa kan ya?” tanya Seokmin setelah memeluk tubuh Wonwoo singkat.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil dan Seokmin melanjutkan sembari menunjuk kedua temannya, “Ini namanya Jeonghan, yang ini namanya Seungkwan.”.

Kedua orang yang ditunjuk oleh Seokmin memperkenalkan diri dan mengajak Wonwoo bersalaman. Lelaki bernama Jeonghan mengenalkan diri lebih lembut dibandingkan teman Seokmin bernama Seungkwan yang sangat energetik dan bertanya segala macam hal sebelum dihentikan oleh Seokmin.

“Soonyoung, ini udah mau mulai. Tadi gue sempet liat _individual interview_ lo, katanya lo _nervous_. Haha gapapa gausah _nervous_ , temen gue yang ini orangnya enak banget kok. Lo bakal seneng ngobrol sama dia dalam waktu cepet.” Ujar Seokmin yang sedang mengarahkan salah satu stafnya untuk membawa Wonwoo ke suatu tempat.

Sebelum Wonwoo pergi dari ruangan itu, Seokmin kembali memeluknya dan kembali berpesan, “Gausah grogi ya bro, anggep aja gaada kamera dan lo lagi ketemu temen lo. Gue yakin sih temen gue bakal bikin lo lupa kalo ada kamera disitu.”

Wonwoo tertawa dan mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian Ia digiring ke suatu ruangan untuk memasang pengukur degup jantung dan _mic clip_ di antara kancing bajunya. Namun untuk hari ini, tidak diberikan _camera pocket_ karena syuting hanya dilakukan di restoran ini selama sejam. Kemudian setelah selesai, Ia kembali diarahkan ke ruangan lain.

Wonwoo yang tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali untuk hal seperti ini, hanya menurut saja jika diarahkan kemanapun. Merasa percaya dengan orang yang menuntunnya. Di ruangan itu, dia melakukan _briefing_ singkat dengan berbagai persyaratan.

“Jadi abis ini kita langsung mulai syuting yang di restoran yaaa, ini pertama kalinya kamu ketemu sama dia. Dia udah nunggu disana dan udah siap. Nanti disamper langsung aja, cari meja yang banyak kameranya. Gausah liat ke kamera atau siapapun yang ada disana ya. Fokus sama yang mau ditemuin aja, nanti otomatis akan mulai _running_ kalo ngeliat kamu ketemu sama dia. Oke?”

Disinilah tangannya mulai terasa basah akibat berkeringat, sudah tak dapat berpikir lagi sehingga Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan orang tersebut. Hingga orang tadi kembali memastikan Wonwoo mengerti dengan menanyakan hal yang sama.

Wonwoo akhirnya mengangguk kecil, Ia langsung berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang terlihat lebih terang dibandingkan meja lainnya. Selain terang, meja tersebut dikelilingi berbagai macam peralatan yang Wonwoo tak paham. Hanya mengerti ada tiga buah kamera professional yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Beberapa staf disana mulai sadar jika Wonwoo sudah datang dan mulai menyibukkan diri mereka karena proses syuting akan dimulai.

Wonwoo berjalan perlahan mengitari seluruh staff yang menutupi orang yang akan ditemuinya. Dari celah-celah staf disana, Ia dapat melihat punggung orang tersebut.

Dia mengenakan baju berwarna hitam dengan celana berwarna putih. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan sesuatu pada tangannya, namun Wonwoo tidak bisa memastikan apa yang Ia lakukan. Setelah Wonwoo berada di samping persis orang tersebut, Ia mengalami konflik internal bagaimana seharusnya Ia menyapa orang ini pertama kalinya.

Tangannya bergerak tanpa arah selama beberapa menit dan matanya tidak fokus. Beberapa staf yang melihat tingkah Wonwoo berusaha menahan tawanya karena sangat lucu melihat adegan ini.

“Haloo…” akhirnya suara itu dapat dikeluarkan Wonwoo walau terdengar aneh, namun berhasil menarik perhatian pria yang mengenakan kemeja hitam tersebut.

“Oh haloo” pria tersebut menoleh dan membalas sapaannya sambil memasukkan _handphone_ yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

Kemudian pria tersebut berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajaknya bersalaman, Wonwoo menyadari jika pria ini lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Sesuai dengan apa yang Soonyoung tuliskan.

“Aku Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.” ujarnya dengan suara yang khas.

Suara orang ini, Mingyu, cukup enak didengar di telinganya. Wonwoo meniti setiap segi wajah dari lawan bicaranya. Mingyu terlihat sangat tampan dengan seluruh perpaduan alis, mata, hidung, dan bibirnya yang sedang mengembangkan senyum saat ini. Kulit yang menampilkan warna cokelat terlihat eksotis dan kontras dengan kulit putih kekuningan milik Wonwoo. Hal itu menambah tingkat ketampanan dari seorang Mingyu. Bisa dibilang sempurna di mata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalas senyum yang dipancarkan oleh Mingyu juga dengan senyuman dan uluran tangan, tak lupa mengingatkan dirinya jika saat ini namanya menjadi Soonyoung, “Saya Soonyoung.”

Jabatan tangan terasa hangat dirasakan oleh Wonwoo kala itu, tangan Mingyu menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo, seperti menunjukkan sebuah dominasi dari dirinya. Kedua tangan tersebut hanya bersentuhan untuk beberapa detik untuk kemudian dilepaskan oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu lalu mengarahkan Wonwoo untuk duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya, tak lupa menarik kursi agar Wonwoo dapat duduk tanpa perlu repot mengatur posisi kursi. Sebuah poin tambahan bagi Wonwoo sebagai salah satu pria idaman hatinya, seorang _gentleman_.

Mingyu kemudian memastikan posisi duduk Wonwoo sudah nyaman dan baru kembali ke tempat duduknya pada awalnya.

Wonwoo kembali bersuara setelah melihat Mingyu duduk pada tempatnya, “Udah lama ya disini?”

Mingyu tertawa, “Belum kok, lebih awal beberapa menit doang…” Ia berhenti sejenak, “Maaf sebelumnya, boleh tau kamu sekarang kuliah atau kerja? Sama kira-kira umurnya berapa?”

Wonwoo belum sempat menjawab, Mingyu kembali berkata, “Gak enak kalo aku nanya tapi enggak ngasih informasi ya. Aku umurnya 24 tahun dan sekarang udah kerja di sebuah perusahaan FMCG.”

“Aku berarti manggilnya Kak Mingyu ya? Aku soalnya baru 20 tahun, dan masih kuliah juga hehe.”

“Kuliahnya disini juga?” tanya Mingyu.

“Iya Kak. Kakak dulu kuliahnya emangnya dimana?” Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

“Aku udah lama banget ya, lulus dua tahun lalu. Disini juga, aku dari universitas X.”

Wonwoo yang mendengar nama universitasnya disebutkan menjadi sangat antusias, “Aku juga Kak dari situ!”

“Oh iya? Kamu jurusan apa emangnya?”

“Komunikasi Kak.”

Mingyu yang tadinya melakukan percakapan dengan Wonwoo sembari melihat-lihat menu, menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke arah Wonwoo sembari tersenyum, “Loh aku juga dari Komunikasi. Kita satu almamater dong haha.”

Bukannya senang mendengar jawaban Mingyu, yang dipikirkan Wonwoo selanjutnya ialah justru Ia sangat panik. Ia sangat takut ketahuan jika Ia bukanlah Soonyoung. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, namun Wonwoo saat ini tidak ingin melepas kesempatan untuk tetap mengobrol dengan pria yang ada di depannya.

Wonwoo tak tahu harus membalas apa, akhirnya Ia hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam. Beruntung bagi Wonwoo, sepertinya Mingyu tidak menyadari dirinya yang tengah kikuk saat ini, karena Mingyu selanjutnya mengalihkan pembicaraan menjadi makanan apa yang harus Ia pilih dan menanyakan kepada Wonwoo jika ada yang Ia inginkan. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng dan berkata jika Ia percaya dengan pilihan Mingyu. Mingyu yang mendengar perkataan Wonwoo kembali tertawa karena bingung.

“Kamu percaya sama aku buat milih-milih makanan?” tanyanya.

“Kak Mingyu bisa masak kan? Orang yang bisa masak biasanya tau makanan yang enak.” Jawab Wonwoo enteng.

Mingyu kembali bertanya, “Kamu tau darimana aku bisa masak?”

“Eh? Aku nulis di ciri-ciri kakak di _link_ yang di _share_ waktu itu…” Wonwoo kebingungan hingga suaranya sedikit mengecil, “Salah ya Kak?”

“Haha enggak salah, aku bisa masak tapi gak jago. Ini beneran mau aku pilihin?”

“Iyaaa Kak aku juga enggak paham menunya apa aja.”

Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu sibuk mendiskusikan seluruh menu dengan Wonwoo dan menjelaskan arti dari masing-masing menu yang ditampilkan dalam buku menu. Mereka terlihat nyaman berdiskusi satu sama lain walaupun baru saja kenal. Setelah berhasil memilih menu yang mereka inginkan, Mingyu memanggil _waitress_ dan memesan makanan sesuai dengan pilihan mereka berdua.

Tadi mereka sempat sepakat untuk memesan banyak dan akan berbagi bersama karena keduanya sama-sama baru pertama kali mengunjungi restoran tersebut. Ketika Mingyu sedang memesan makanan kepada _waitress,_ Wonwoo hanya diam dan mengamati Mingyu yang sibuk menjelaskan pilihannya. Ia hingga saat ini cukup menyukai suasana _blind date_.

Hidup Wonwoo yang memang tidak bisa berjalan sendiri, pasti selalu ada yang menuntunnya, berpadu dengan Mingyu yang terlihat dominan dengan mengarahkan pembicaraan dan pilihannya saat itu. Di saat yang sama, Mingyu juga berusaha untuk tetap mendengarkan keinginan Wonwoo, yang membuat Mingyu tidak terlihat mendominasi sepenuhnya.

Tanpa sadar, _waitress_ tadi sudah pergi meninggalkan meja mereka dan Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo yang tengah melamun menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya di depan mata Wonwoo sambil berkata, “Jangan bengong haha lama ya mesennya? _Sorry._ ”

Wonwoo yang sudah sadar, tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bingung kenapa ada orang baik, _gentleman_ , dan tampan seperti Mingyu malah justru ikut acara _blind date_ seperti ini hingga Wonwoo ingin menanyakan hal itu kepadanya. Dengan keberanian yang mulai Ia munculkan, Wonwoo bertanya, “Kak, kenapa Kakak ikut acara ini?”

“Loh itu sama gak sih sama kamu? Aku juga pengen tanya kenapa?”

Wonwoo tertawa, “Haha Kak Mingyu jawab dulu dong penasaran. Soalnya kalo aku kan disuruh isi _link_ dan yaudah istilahnya _fifty-fifty_ gitu bisa menang apa enggak. Nah Kakak kan jadi kayak bahan ‘taruhan’nya gitu, emang enggak takut apa Kak? Bisa jadi aku sebenernya _zonk_. Atau sebenernya Kak Mingyu pengennya dapet cewek gitu misalkan, _no offense_ yaa Kak, aku pengen diskusi aja.”

Mingyu sedikit memajukan badannya ke arah meja dan menyatukan kedua jarinya.

Ia diam beberapa detik seperti berpikir untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, “Aku awalnya iseng tanya sama Seokmin, kok dia suka bikin video kayak gini di Youtube. Trus dia bukannya jawab malah nawarin aku buat coba ikut ini, nanti dapet pasangannya dari _subscriber_ dia. Haha aku kaget awalnya, orang cuma tanya kok malah ditawarin. Trus dia bilang itung-itung salah satu cara cari jodoh katanya, dia juga bilang kalo emang aku orang baik, pasti nanti dapet yang baik. Karena aku juga orangnya suka nekat akhirnya aku setuju haha, sempet takut juga pas Seokmin bilang udah nemu orangnya dan katanya orang baik-baik. Tadinya kupikir dia boong, ternyata enggak. Beruntung juga aku dapetnya Soonyoung.”

“Persoalan siapa pasangan _blind date_ , haha _it’s okay_ sebenernya kalo kamu nanya kayak gitu. Aku seneng ngobrol sama orang yang terbuka, jadi gak usah tebak-tebakkan lawan bicara aku maunya apa. Aku sempet bilang sama Seokmin kalo aku sama siapa aja sebenernya oke. Tapi aku juga bilang sama dia kalo aku sih _prefer_ dapet cowok dan kalo bisa nyambung gitu sama aku. Aku yakin dia tau versi ‘nyambung’ aku kayak gimana.” lanjutnya

Sebagian darah dalam tubuh Wonwoo naik ke wajahnya, menjadikannya merah merona akibat perkataan sederhana Mingyu. _Beruntung katanya_. Jika Mingyu merasa beruntung apalagi Wonwoo yang merasa Mingyu sudah sangat mendekati kategori pacar idamannya.

“Kalo kamu gimana Soonyoung?” tanya Mingyu setelah itu.

Wonwoo menjawab dengan grogi, “Aku jujur iseng ngeklik _link_ yang ada di deskripsi waktu itu, setelah nonton video terakhir yang di _share_ Seokmin. Ngisi ciri-cirinya juga yang umum tapi kuselipin ciri-ciri idamanku juga hehe. Gatau kalo ternyata mirip sama deskripsi yang Seokmin mau dan kepilih.” Wajah Wonwoo saat ini sudah sangat merah dan jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, entah berapa yang terekam dalam alat pengukurnya.

“Aku malu banget bilang gini sebenernya…”

Mingyu yang mendengar ucapan Wonwoo kembali tertawa, cukup gemas melihat mahasiswa yang berada di depannya. Jarak umur mereka tidak jauh, hanya empat tahun. Namun labelnya yang sudah bekerja dan Wonwoo yang masih menginjakkan kaki sebagai anak kuliahan membuat jalan pemikiran mereka terlihat kontras. Perkataan Mingyu selanjutnya jelas memperlihatkan jika Ia sedang mengerjai Wonwoo.

“Kan bilangnya cuma ciri-cirinya mirip sama apa yang Seokmin mau, tapi sebenernya aku mirip gak sama ciri-ciri idaman kamu?”

Wonwoo menunduk sembari menggigiti kuku pada ibu jari tangan kanannya. Panik. Jelas Ia panik karena pertanyaan itu terlalu terang-terangan untuknya. Mingyu tersenyum jahil dan tetap diam menunggu jawaban Wonwoo. Wonwoo tak berkutik, badannya terus bergerak tanda Ia tak nyaman. Bukan tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang membuat dia tidak betah lalu pulang, namun Ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan orang yang ada di depannya karena sepertinya Ia harus menjawab di bawah tatapan Mingyu yang menatapnya lurus dan masih tersenyum.

Wonwoo kemudian menurunkan tangannya, memainkan kain alas meja yang berwarna senada dengan tema restoran saat itu, biru. Dengan suara yang cukup kecil, Wonwoo menjawab, “Iya sesuai.”

Mingyu tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari suara kecil Wonwoo, Ia memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang rapi. Mingyu kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan berkata, “Kamu juga masuk ke dalam tipikal aku soalnya. Pake banget.” Jawaban itu mengagetkan Wonwoo yang tadinya takut mendengar balasan dari Mingyu. Bubar sudah segala rencana yang sudah Ia susun sedemikian rupa agar tetap _stay cool_ di depan kamera. _Kamera_. Wonwoo lupa jika saat ini Ia dan Mingyu dalam keadaan direkam dan dalam perjanjian dengan tim Seokmin, seluruh yang akan direkam menjadi kewenangan mereka untuk melakukan _cut_ atau tidak. Mata Wonwoo melebar secara komikal menggabungkan kedua fakta yang baru saja diproses dalam otaknya. Ia baru saja menyadari obrolan mereka berdua mengenai tipikal masing-masing terekam oleh kamera.

Suara tawa Mingyu membuyarkan seluruh pemikirannya, “Muka kamu bisa ganti-ganti gitu dalam sepersekian detik.”

“Aku bingung… Kak.” Ujarnya pelan memikirkan cara untuk tetap tak mengidahkan kamera dan staf yang berada di sekitarnya. “Kalo sama orang baru aku gampang banget grogi, apalagi kakak orangnya agak _bold._ ”

“Haha iyaa paham. Maaf ya aku emang agak ceplas-ceplos orangnya, gak pernah mikir.” jawab Mingyu, “mending kita tukeran cerita aja. Mau gak? _Anything about our daily life_. Aku setiap ketemu orang selalu begini sih, tapi yang pengen kamu ceritain aja ke aku.”

Wonwoo kembali bingung, _apa yang harus Ia ceritakan?_ “Kak Mingyu aja duluan yang cerita.”

Mingyu mengangkat satu alisnya, “Beneran nih aku cerita duluan?”

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk cepat, “Cerita gimana rasanya kerja, karena aku pengen cepet-cepet lulus trus kerja.”

Mingyu kembali tertawa sebelum memulai cerita mengenai perjalanan hidupnya dari lulus hingga mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ia dengan semangat bercerita bagaimana lulusan komunikasi jika lulus dan mencari pekerjaan serta tips dan trik yang terus diungkapkan olehnya. Cerita Mingyu tak berhenti ketika makanan telah datang, kala itu Ia bercerita mengenai masa-masa ketika Ia pertama kali masuk kerja.

Namun, semua staf dan kamera pada saat itu menjadi hal yang paling terlupakan oleh Wonwoo. Karena jelas cerita dan raut wajah yang dibuat oleh Mingyu dapat membuat seluruh orang disana seolah-olah larut dalam langkah-langkah hidupnya, sesekali Ia bertanya bagaimana dan kenapa, yang dijawab dengan sangat antusias oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu kemudian bertanya soal kehidupan Wonwoo saat ini, tentang cara pandangnya dalam melihat kehidupan. Wonwoo tanpa sadar mulai membagi kisahnya dalam masa kuliah ini, sebagai Wonwoo bukan sebagai Soonyoung. Pandangan mereka berdua akan kehidupan jelas berbeda, dan lebih seru bagi mereka karena perbedaan mereka menjadi sebuah ajang diskusi tanpa harus memandang benar atau salah.

Wonwoo sangat senang dengan pembawaan Mingyu yang berhasil membawa aura siang ini menjadi teduh bagi keduanya. Entah bagaimana Seokmin dan temannya melihat mereka di ruangan nan jauh di sana. Namun, Ia dapat memastikan bahwa makan siang hari itu menjadi sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Karena dalam waktu singkat, mereka meleburkan ego masing-masing dan perlahan membangun kepercayaan satu sama lain.

Satu jam berlalu seperti jentikan jari, cepat dan seolah menyadarkan mereka berdua dari dunia khayal yang mereka buat sendiri, pada masing-masing otaknya.

***

Q: _Kak Soonyoung, gimana kesan setelah ketemu sama Mingyu untuk pertama kali?_

A: Sebelum ketemu sama pasangan _blind date_ saya, tadi sempet ketemu Seokmin dan bilang dia orang yang enak untuk diajak ngobrol. Dan Seokmin gak boong. Kakaknya ramah banget dan _outgoing_ _person_ gitu.

Trus karena saya sama kakaknya umurnya beda empat tahun, awalnya sempet ragu bakal cocok apa enggak. Ditambah statusnya udah beda, Kak Mingyu udah kerja sedangkan saya masih kuliah. Tapi Kak Mingyu itu berhasil bikin _conversation_ gitu, jadi omongan kita berdua gak pernah berhenti. Kayak saya dapet banget suasanya nyaman ngobrol sama Kak Mingyu.

Q: _Udah dapet apa aja nih dari Mingyu? Maksudnya kalian udah tuker informasi apa aja?_

A: Tadi kita sempet tuker cerita tentang kuliah dan kerja. Sempet tanya juga alamat rumah. Tadi setelah syuting selesai, kita tukeran nomor telepon haha. Lumayan buat saya karena dia alumni universitas saya, ditambah satu jurusan. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi kalo acara ini udah selesai. Minimal saya bisa tanya-tanya tentang pekerjaan.

Q: _Kalo maksimalnya Kak Soonyoung berharap apa?_

A: Apaaaa yaaaaa haha. Yang kayak gini jangan ditanya huhu saya malu.

Q: _Hahaha okee Kak. Terakhir, masih ada rasa ingin ketemu Mingyu untuk stage dua?_

A: Iya masih haha. Saya justru menunggu pertemuan saya selanjutnya. Aduhhh kalo Kak Mingyu gak ngomong hal yang sama gimana ya? Malu banget.

***

* * *

_D-Day Hari Kedua_

_Stage_ dua atau _stage_ terakhir merupakan bagian yang paling Wonwoo tunggu sejak awal. Hal yang menjadi pemacu hatinya untuk tetap mengikuti rencana Soonyoung, selain keinginannya agar laptop cepat kembali ke tangannya. Ketika tim konten membagikan rencana kencan bersama di sebuah _escape room_ di bilangan Jakarta Barat, Wonwoo langsung setuju tanpa memikirkan bagaimana teknisnya. Bahkan Ia sempat lupa jika pada awalnya Ia menolak mentah-mentah untuk ikut dalam acara _blind date_ ini.

Wonwoo senang dengan sebuah tantangan yang bisa memutar otaknya, Ia sempat merencanakan untuk pergi ke _escape room_. Namun sayangnya teman tercintanya, Soonyoung tak pernah mau. _Gue gamau ya yang mikir-mikir gitu, masa bayar buat mikir, kalo gabisa keluar gimana_ , ingat Wonwoo pada balasan Soonyoung setiap kali Ia mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama.

Maka hari ini adalah sebuah kesempatan baginya untuk mencoba permainan yang menurutnya akan menjadi sangat seru ini. Sudah dua hari Wonwoo tidak tidur nyenyak hanya karena Ia terlalu bergairah menunggu datangnya hari Sabtu. Tak peduli dengan agenda _blind date_ nya, fokusnya terpusat dengan _escape room_.

Seperti yang terjadi pada saat ini, Wonwoo sudah tiba di tempat tersebut padahal seluruh staf Seokmin dan pihak _escape room_ masih terlihat bersiap untuk proses syuting hari ini.

Salah satu staf menyadari keberadaannya dan dengan ramah Ia mengantarkan Wonwoo ke sebuah ruangan sementara yang diperuntukkan sebagai tempat Seokmin memantau _blind date_ Wonwoo dengan Mingyu hari ini. Teringat _blind date_ yang Ia lakukan, semenjak _stage_ pertama selesai dilakukan oleh mereka berdua, hingga saat ini keduanya tidak saling memberi kabar.

Padahal, di akhir syuting, ketika seluruh staf sedang sibuk membereskan alat-alat mereka, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sempat bertukar nomor _handphone_ masing-masing. Semuanya hanya berhenti disitu, tidak ada tindak lanjut dari masing-masing individu.

Dari pihak Wonwoo, Ia tak berani menghubungi Mingyu secara langsung karena Wonwoo bukan tipikal orang yang akan menghubungi seseorang terlebih dahulu walaupun Ia sangat ingin. Kecuali ada tugas kuliah atau sebuah alasan yang cukup mendadak sehingga Wonwoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengetikkan nama orang tersebut dan menekan tombol _call_.

Wonwoo berpikir mungkin _blind date_ ini hanya sebagai pelepas stress bagi Mingyu dan Ia bukanlah orang yang dicari Mingyu setelah mereka berbicara cukup lama. Tak apalah, walaupun Wonwoo masih berharap di atas rasa kecewanya perihal Mingyu, pertemuan di _escape room_ hari ini menjadi obat bagi hatinya.

Lagipula Mingyu memang orang asing dari pertama mereka bertemu dan seharusnya Wonwoo dapat mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari pertemuan yang hanya terjadi dua kali termasuk hari ini.

Bayangan seseorang dari arah pintu perlahan-lahan muncul pada lantai berwarna abu-abu yang menandakan seseorang akan datang. Wonwoo duduk sendiri di ruangan tersebut sedari tadi, tanpa ada staf atau orang lain yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Bayangan itu menjadi jelas terlihat setelah sosok yang sangat semampai dan terlihat lelah membuka pintu dan menampakkan wujud aslinya. Orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan, Kim Mingyu.

Ia mengenakan kemeja berwarna coklat susu dipadukan dengan celana bahan hitam dan sneakers yang menyelimuti kakinya. Pada lengan kanannya disematkan dengan berantakan oleh sang pemilik sebuah jas berwarna senada dengan celana yang Ia pakai. Mata Mingyu langsung terfokus kepada satu-satunya manusia yang berada di ruangan itu. Dengan senyuman khasnya, Ia berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang saat ini sedang menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan terkejut.

“Hai Soonyoung… apa kabar?” tanya Mingyu sembari menaruh tubuhnya pada sofa yang diduduki Wonwoo saat ini. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan membalas jika kabarnya baik.

Mingyu melanjutkan pertanyaannya, “Kuliahnya baik-baik aja seminggu ini?”

Wonwoo tertawa _template_ dan memberondong Mingyu dengan pertanyaan mengenai wajah lelahnya, “Haha yaa kayak biasa Kak, banyak tugas karena udah deket UAS. Kak Mingyu gimana? Keliatannya capek banget Kak. Kerja ya Kak di _weekend_ - _weekend_ gini?”

“Iyaa, seminggu ini lagi _hectic_ parah soalnya _peak season_ haha lagi ngejar produksi selesai pas libur Natal sama Tahun Baru. Kemaren-kemaren mikir apa sempet ya aku dateng syuting tepat waktu. Jadi biar aku bisa dapet syuting ini mau gak mau ya aku lembur berhari-hari. Untungnya beneran selesai.”

Ucapan Mingyu menjadi sebuah jawaban atas rasa kecewanya ketika sadar Mingyu tak menghubunginya selama seminggu ini. Perasaan bersalah sempat terbesit pada dirinya dan sekarang Ia menjadi kasihan dengan kondisi Mingyu yang sudah setengah tidak sadar.

“Tidur aja dulu Kak di sofa ini sebelom Seokmin dateng, nanti aku pindah dan cari kursi.” ujar Wonwoo.

Kemudian Ia berdiri untuk memberikan ruang sofa seluruhnya kepada Mingyu, untuknya agar dapat merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang bisa dibilang cukup nyaman tersebut. Sebelum Wonwoo dapat melangkahkan kakinya dan mencari kursi untuknya sendiri, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya dan memberikan sinyal jika dia ingin berbicara sesuatu sehingga Wonwoo menoleh ke bawah, melihat Mingyu yang masih duduk pada posisinya.

“Soonyoung, kalo aku pinjem pundak kamu buat tidur keberatan gak? Aku cuma butuh 10 menit buat tidur. Kalo aku tiduran disini nanti aku enggak bangun, padahal bentar lagi syuting.” Tanya Mingyu padanya.

Wonwoo mengerjapnya kedua matanya berkali-kali, memastikan jika yang dibicarakan Mingyu tak salah. Dari tatapan lelah dan memelas yang dipancarkan pria berumur 24 tahun tersebut, sepertinya Ia memang membutuhkan pundaknya. Tak membalas perkataan Mingyu, Wonwoo kembali duduk dan menepuk bahu kanannya.

“Sini Kak, tidur aja.”

“Beneran gak apa-apa?” tanya Mingyu memastikan.

“Asal Kak Mingyu tidur kalo aku sih. Abis aku gak tega liat Kakak. Pengen bilang pulang aja gak usah ikut syuting, tapi pasti Kak Mingyu punya perjanjian juga sama Seokmin kayak aku.”

Mingyu hanya mengangguk kecil seperti membenarkan perkataan Wonwoo. Mingyu kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Wonwoo, kemudian mengangkat kaki kirinya agar dapat bersila pada sofa sedangkan kaki kanannya masih menyentuh lantai ruangan. Dengan posisi ini, Mingyu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo yang masih pada posisi yang sama. Kemudian Mingyu menaruh lengan kirinya di bahu Wonwoo dan meletakkan dahinya di atas lengan tersebut.

“Pinjem bentar yaa Soonyoung, _sorry_ banget.” Suara lelah Mingyu terdengar pelan dalam posisinya yang saat ini menunduk.

Saat Wonwoo melihat badan Mingyu yang terlihat tenang dan napasnya terdengar beraturan, Wonwoo dapat memastikan jika pria ini telah terlelap. Ia berusaha mencari aktivitas yang tidak menggerakkan banyak tubuhnya agar Mingyu tak terbangun dari tidurnya, pilihannya hanya membuka _handphone_ nya dan _scrolling_ pada aplikasi Instagram untuk melihat _post_ serta _story_ dari teman-temannya.

Salah satunya _story_ dari Soonyoung yang memperlihatkan pacarnya yang sedang sibuk depan laptop di sebuah kafe dengan keterangan _nemenin si ngambek yang lagi banyak tugas_. Wonwoo meringis mendapati temannya yang harusnya berada dalam acara ini, bukan dirinya. Meskipun saat ini Ia sudah tidak menentang dan cenderung senang mengikuti acara _blind date_ ini, namun Wonwoo tetap tidak terima dengan tindakan temannya.

Permasalahannya saat ini ialah dirinya yang harus berlaku sebagai Soonyoung dan akan seperti itu hingga akhir acara ini selesai. Soonyoung berkata kepadanya bisa jadi jodohnya ialah pasangan _blind date_ nya dalam acara ini, namun jika dipikirkan kembali hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Wonwoo akan dengan senang hati berharap Mingyu menjadi calon jodoh dalam hidupnya, namun fakta bahwa Mingyu tak akan pernah memanggil namanya karena Ia saat ini berpura-pura menjadi orang lain sudah cukup membuat harapannya kandas.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan hal sejujurnya kepada Mingyu, hal yang dapat membuatnya tentu kecewa karena Wonwoo berdusta. Hingga akhirnya Ia pasrah dan mengikuti alur yang ada saat ini, entah bagaimana akhir dari mereka. Wonwoo tersenyum pahit membayangkan jika pertemuan dua kali mereka hanya sebatas pertemuan sejenak yang kemungkinan tak akan diingat kembali selanjutnya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Seokmin yang dengan energik melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan, Ia langsung menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo. Dengan suara setengah berteriak Ia menyapa, “YO–” kalimatnya terhenti kala Wonwoo memberikan isyarat kepada Seokmin untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara terlalu besar karena seseorang disana sedang tertidur.

Seokmin langsung melihat kearah pria yang sedang menunduk dan bersandar pada bahu kiri Wonwoo untuk memastikan asumsinya. Ketika asumsi dan realita sesuai, Seokmin tersenyum lebar lalu keluar ruangan kembali untuk memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua.

Sebelum keluar, Seokmin memberi tahu Wonwoo jika mereka akan mulai dalam 35 menit lagi dan mereka harus sudah siap 10 menit sebelumnya. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti dan mulai memperkirakan waktu yang tepat untuk membangunkan pria disampingnya.

Ternyata Ia tak butuh itu, karena setelah beberapa menit Seokmin keluar, Mingyu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya diiringi dengan suara erangan kecil. Mungkin karena posisinya yang tak nyaman, sehingga tubuhnya menyadari kesalahan posisi tidurnya dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidur.

Mingyu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Wonwoo dengan matanya yang masih menyipit dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Pria ini jika terbangun dari tidurnya tidak terlihat seperti pria berusia 24 tahun, karena pemandangan yang Wonwoo lihat saat ini cukup jenaka.

Pada ujung dahinya terdapat cetakan lingkaran jam tangan yang Ia gunakan pada tangan kirinya serta rambut Mingyu bagian depan yang sebelumnya sangat rapi karena menggunakan _gel_ rambut, menjuntai ke segala arah. Hal ini sering Ia lihat pada Soonyoung jika temannya tertidur di kosannya untuk mengerjakan tugas dan Wonwoo selalu dengan sabar merapikan rambut Soonyoung agar terlihat pantas ketika Ia akan keluar kos tempatnya tinggal.

Maka, dari kebiasaan tersebut, secara tak sadar Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mingyu. Dengan tekun Ia menaruh helai-helai rambut Mingyu sesuai pada tempatnya. Setelah selesai, Ia berkata kepada Mingyu yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk cuci muka dan minta kepada staf untuk _make up_ agar mukanya tidak terlihat kusut di depan kamera.

Mingyu kemudian berjalan keluar sembari terhuyung-huyung, bahkan hampir menabrak dinding dan meninggalkan Wonwoo kembali sendirian di ruangan itu. Beberapa staf kemudian masuk dan mulai memasang _make up_ serta peralatan lainnya pada tubuh Wonwoo.

Ketika Ia pasrah dengan perlakuan staf Seokmin, dalam pikirannya Ia tertawa melihat tingkah laku Mingyu. Dalam pikirannya tersebut, kemudian Ia baru menyadari jika staf baru masuk setelah Mingyu keluar dari ruangan. Tanda tersebut menjadi sebuah indikasi bahwa para staf menunggu salah satu dari mereka keluar dan _membiarkan_ mereka berdua dalam ruangan tersebut.

 _Astaga malu banget dong ketauan berduaan_ pikir Wonwoo dalam hati, membuat sebagian darah mulai naik ke wajahnya yang disadari oleh beberapa staf yang saat ini sedang menangani dirinya. Staf tersebut berusaha menahan senyuman dari bibir mereka.

Semuanya telah selesai dan Wonwoo kembali digiring untuk melakukan _individual interview_ sebagai permulaan syuting hari ini. Kali ini Ia merasa lebih tenang dan tidak terbebani seperti pertama kali saat Ia melakukan _individual interview_. Bahkan sembari menunggu syuting dimulai, Ia masih sempat bersenandung dan melihat sekitarnya.

Staf yang mewawancarainya terakhir sudah datang dan sedang bersiap-siap. Tak lama staf tersebut memberikan petunjuk kepada Wonwoo bahwa mereka akan segera mulai.

***

Q: _Kak Soonyoung, gimana persiapan untuk hari ini?_

A: Persiapan apa ya? Saya kayak gak siapin apa-apa haha. Tapi cukup _excited_ hari ini karena saya bakal main _escape room_. Udah lama banget pengen main ini cuma belum ada waktu.

Q: _Kira-kira ide blind date di escape room gimana?_

A: Haha gimana ya? Kok pertanyaannya susah sih. Kalo dari saya sih cukup seneng, karena saya memang suka _challenge_ yang muter otak gitu kan. Kalo _escape room_ sama _blind date_ disatuin jadi tambah _challenge_ nya karena selain harus mecahin kode-kode, saya juga harus tau pasangan saya nanti gimana haha. Kira-kira Kak Mingyu suka enggak ya mainan kayak gini atau bisa enggak ya kita berdua mecahin. Karena sebenernya butuh kerja sama juga dari kita berdua dan mungkin nanti bisa dilihat kita cocok apa enggak.

Q: _Terakhir Kak sebelum mulai, harapan Kak Soonyoung sama pasangannya di stage dua ini?_

A: Ermm, saya cuma berharap hari ini lancar dan kita berdua sama-sama nyaman aja sih. Sisanya saya biasanya ikut alur aja enaknya gimana.

***

Wonwoo dan Mingyu bertemu kembali ketika mereka akan memasuki _room_ yang berisi banyak teka-teki di dalamnya. Mingyu tampak berbeda dari terakhir kali Ia keluar ruangan tempat Seokmin memantau mereka saat ini, Ia terlihat lebih tampan akibat pengaruh _make up_ dan raut lelahnya tertutup wajah tampannya.

Mingyu tersenyum ketika Ia melihat Wonwoo berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka berdua dibekali _camera pocket_ yang harus dibawa selama melakukan permainan. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu arahan dan petunjuk dari petugas _escape room_.

“Kak Mingyu keliatan lebih cerah dari pas tadi keluar ruangan.” komentar Wonwoo ketika mereka sudah berdampingan di depan pintu _room_ yang akan mereka masuki.

Mingyu tertawa mendengar perkataan Wonwoo “Haha iyaa nih Soonyoung. Aku udah biasa _power nap_ di kantor kalo ngantuk banget dan itu udah cukup buat aku. Dan untuk _power nap_ aku butuh posisi yang bisa bikin aku tidur tapi bukan posisi yang paling nyaman. Kalo nyaman banget, _fix_ aku enggak bangun sampe besok pagi. Lagipula kayaknya cerahnya mukaku karena _make up_ deh.”

Sejujurnya Wonwoo tidak setuju dengan ucapan Mingyu, karena ketika Mingyu dalam keadaan lelah pun wajahnya tetap terlihat cerah. Namun sebelum Wonwoo membalas kalimat Mingyu, petugas _escape room_ sudah datang dan membawa satu _walkie talkie_ di tangannya.

Petugas tersebut kemudian menjelaskan secara detail mengenai peraturan serta batas waktu ketika mereka bermain di dalam _room_ serta kegunaan _walkie talkie_ yang diperuntukkan untuk menghubungi petugas jika mereka tidak menemukan hal yang mereka cari. Wonwoo dan Mingyu mendengarkan dengan seksama dan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang mereka tidak mengerti.

Setelah dipastikan keseluruhan penjelasan jelas dan _walkie talkie_ diserahkan kepada Mingyu, mereka diperkenankan membuka pintu tersebut.

Wonwoo mengawali keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan kecil dan gelap, ketika Mingyu sudah masuk dan menutup kembali pintu _room_. Lampu redup di sudut-sudut ruangan mulai menyala dan juga sebuah monitor yang menampilkan tema yang dipilih dalam _escape room_ dipilih oleh para tim konten.

Monitor tersebut kemudian mulai memutar sebuah cerita mengenai seorang gadis yang ditinggal di Lawang Sewu yang mengharuskan mereka berdua untuk mencari keberadaan gadis tersebut. Cerita telah selesai dan monitor kembali mati, saat ini mereka berdua tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam ruangan tersebut.

“Kayaknya ini tema horror gak sih? Soalnya Lawang Sewu.” suara Mingyu memecah keheningan kala itu, “kamu takut gitu-gituan gak Soonyoung?”

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang berada di sisi kirinya, “Enggak sih, malah _challenging_ gak sih kita nyari setan?” ujarnya.

“Lah haha kamu kayaknya _excited_ banget. Seneng main ginian yaa?” tanya Mingyu yang merasa terhibur dengan jawaban Wonwoo

“Iyaa hehe, Kak Mingyu suka gak main ginian? Atau takut hantu jangan-jangan?” jawab Wonwoo.

“Aku suka banget yang ada tantangannya sih apapun itu, jadi yang kayak gini justru aku nanti-nanti. Cuma temen-temenku enggak ada yang mau main beginian pasti. Mereka _mah_ sukanya nongkrong di mall.” sambil berkomentar Mingyu mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Wonwoo mengikuti Mingyu yang sedang melihat segalanya dalam ruangan itu, mencoba mencari petunjuk untuk dapat pindah ke ruangan selanjutnya.

“Ini keluarnya darimana ya Soonyoung? Kok kayak gaada tanda-tanda pintu?” Mingyu kembali berkomentar setelah selesai menandai segala yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

“Kayaknya itu deh Kak.” Wonwoo menunjuk ke sebuah lemari _buffet_ besar yang menutupi sebagian besar dinding. Dalam lemari tersebut terdapat urutan angka yang harus mereka pecahkan karena terdapat angka yang hilang.

“Ini 7 gak sih jawabannya? Urutan ganjil 1,3,5 tapi kosong terus 9?”

“Iya 7. Tapi nemu angkanya dimana ya Kak?” Wonwoo menjawab kembali dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang mengharuskan mereka berdua menjelajahi seluruh ruangan. Mulai dari mencoba nomor yang terdapat pada telepon kabel, sebuah piring, lampu teplok yang diletakkan pada lemari tersebut, hingga mencoba membuka sebuah laci yang terkunci. _Cara buka ini gimana yaa?_ Pikir Wonwoo kala itu.

“Bentar deh kayaknya laci ini pake magnet, tadi aku liat balok gitu yang bisa nempel di besi.” Seru Mingyu tiba-tiba dari belakang telinga Wonwoo.

Ia cukup kaget mendengar suara Mingyu dari dekat, namun ketika Ia menoleh Mingyu sudah menjauh dan fokus mencari barang yang Ia maksud. Degup jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, Ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dan mencari solusi keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju petunjuk selanjutnya.

Mingyu kembali dengan membawa balok yang Ia maksud dan menempelkannya pada tangkai laci yang wonwoo maksud. Berhasil. Laci perlahan terbuka dan di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah kapak. Mingyu tak paham apa guna kapak tersebut untuk menjadi petunjuk dari memperoleh jawaban atas angka-angka yang ditunjukkan di lemari, namun Wonwoo langsung mengambil kapak tersebut dan melekatkannya di antara angka 5 dan 9. Lemari perlahan bergeser dan menunjukkan jalan selanjutnya yang harus mereka tempuh.

Wonwoo seperti mengerti Mingyu yang bingung dengan perlakuannya sebelum akhirnya Ia menjelaskan, “Itu Kak, kapak kan bentuknya kalo diliat-liat mirip angka 7. Tadi aku _trial and error_ aja.”

“Aaah, kapak itu kayak angka 7. Kenapa gak kepikiran ya haha” komen Mingyu sembari berjalan menuju lorong yang terbuka di samping lemari tersebut.

Mingyu mempersilakan Wonwoo untuk masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya. Lorong tersebut sangat sempit, hanya cukup untuk satu orang dan hanya ada pencahayaan redup berwarna biru yang tidak menambah penglihatan mereka di tempat gelap. Mata Wonwoo berusaha beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan saat ini, namun sepertinya tidak dengan Mingyu.

Ketika lorong berbelok ke arah kanan, dari arah belakang Wonwoo mendengar suara benturan cukup keras dan teriakan Mingyu yang membuatnya membalikkan badan dan menghampiri Mingyu. Wonwoo menemukan Mingyu bertumpu pada dinding sambil mengeluskan dahinya.

“Kak Mingyu gapapa?” tanya Wonwoo khawatir, Ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Mingyu dengan jelas.

“Eh Soonyoung, sebenernya aku gabisa liat kalo gelap kayak gini. Biasanya mataku adaptasinya lama banget, makanya tadi gak liat ini belokan.” Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo langsung berinisiatif mencari tangan Mingyu yang menganggur untuk digenggam.

“Kak Mingyu pegangan sama aku aja yaa, nanti kalo ada apa-apa di depan aku kabarin biar gak nabrak atau kesandung.”

Wonwoo kemudian kembali berjalan dengan Mingyu berada di belakangnya dan masih menggenggam tangannya, sesekali memastikan pria yang lebih tua darinya dapat menyusuri lorong dengan benar. Mereka lalu berhasil mencapai ruangan selanjutnya yang berisi sebuah _puzzle_ untuk diselesaikan.

Dalam waktu singkat keduanya berhasil memecahkan _puzzle_ tersebut dan mendapatkan sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu, mereka lalu kembali ke lorong untuk mencari kunci yang dimaksud. Setelah itu, mereka terus menerus berhasil memecahkan teka teki dari permainan tersebut. Wonwoo dan Mingyu seperti cocok ketika mereka berdiskusi dan usulan-usulan datang bergantian dari kedua individu tersebut. Keduanya seperti memiliki _chemistry_ tanpa disadari oleh Wonwoo dan Mingyu karena mereka terlalu fokus menyelesaikan seluruh teka-teki.

Tak lupa disela-sela permainan terkadang mereka disuguhkan setan yang muncul dari arah yang tidak beraturan yang membuat keduanya kaget bukan kepalang. Bahkan sempat dalam lorong yang mereka lewati, _masih saling berpegangan tangan_ , kuntilanak muncul tepat di depan muka Wonwoo yang membuatnya kaget dan berjalan mundur ke belakang. Wonwoo kemudian menginjak kaki Mingyu yang kala itu hanya lihat sekilas karena gelapnya lorong tak membuat dia mengerti apapun yang terjadi, pada saat itu beruntung Mingyu berhasil memegang tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang tidak stabil dengan tangannya yang memegang _walkie talkie_.

Hingga mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan berisi simbol-simbol hewan yang tidak beraturan. Di samping simbol tersebut, terdapat urutan angka 2 hingga 10. Mereka berdua kembali bersinergi dinamis dengan mencari petunjuk di seluruh sudut ruangan, namun tak juga menemukan titik terang.

Wonwoo kemudian berhenti dan mencoba melihat simbol dan angka yang diletakkan pada sebuah tempat tidur. Wonwoo kemudian menyadari sebuah pola dimana jumlah hewan di samping angka tersebut sesuai dengan angka yang tertera.

“Ini maksudnya apa sih?” tanya Mingyu yang saat ini berada di belakang persis Wonwoo.

Punggung Wonwoo bersentuhan langsung dengan dada Mingyu, namun keduanya seperti sudah nyaman dengan keberadaan masing-masing untuk sadar mengenai hal ini.

Wonwoo menunjuk beberapa sampel pada pola yang Ia lihat, “Ini deh Kak, liat angkanya misal angka 2, nah simbol hewannya ada dua. Trus ini angka 3 disampingnya simbol hewannya ada 3. Tapi aku cuma ngerti sampe situ doang.”

“Heh iya bener, mau pake bantuan aja apa enggak nih? Soalnya dari tadi kita gak nemu apa-apa selain gambar sama angka ini.” Tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo.

“Haha yaudah kak, udah capek kali otak kita mecahin berapa ruangan tuh tadi.”

“Haha iya nih udah capek kali ya. Apalagi aku yang abis mikir banyak disuruh mikir lagi disini.” Kata Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung menghubungi petugas _escape room_ untuk mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai simbol yang telah mereka lihat. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih fokus mencoba menyelesaikan simbol-simbol ini.

Mingyu kemudian menggamit lengan Wonwoo sambil berkata, “Kita dibadutin kayaknya Soonyoung haha. Jadi maksud gambar-gambar ini itu buat dicari di lorong, katanya tadi kalo kita _ngeh_ ada banyak _frame_ di lorong dan isinya gambar-gambar ini. Nah angkanya nunjukkin jumlah orang, jadi kalo kita berdua ya pakenya yang dua simbol ini aja berarti.” jelas Mingyu dengan menunjuk dua simbol yang berada di samping angka 2.

“Yaampuun. Mana _ngeh_ ya kita berdua ada _frame_ di lorong, orang aku fokusnya ngeliatin jalan biar Kak Mingyu gak kejedot lagi.”

“Woww dedikasi sekali Anda memastikan saya selamat. Terima kasih, akan saya ganti nanti.”

“Hahaha dih dedikasi apaan dah Kak, kasian aku abis liat Kak Mingyu nabrak tembok. Mana temboknya yang kasar gitu, tinggal bilang padahal sama aku kalo Kakak gabisa liat di gelap, nanti kan aku kasih peringatan.”

“Haha ya _sorry_. Lawak banget kita berdua kalo udah di lorong, mana kita berdua kagetan. Tadi aku bahkan hampir nonjok properti tuyul. Kamu malah mundur pas kuntilanak muncul.” ejek Mingyu

“Dih munculnya pas di depan mukaku coba, siapa yang gak kaget.” Elak Wonwoo, “Udah yuk Kak, cari simbol ini biar kita cepet keluar haha.” Wonwoo kemudian kembali mencari tangan Mingyu untuk digenggam, langkah ini seperti sudah biasa Ia lakukan sehingga keduanya tampak tak masalah dengan adegan saling berpegangan tangan.

Sambil mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang untuk kembali menyusuri Lorong Mingyu berkomentar, “tadi _excited_ sekarang malah pengen cepet keluar.”

“Yaa energiku abis sekarang Kaaak. Dikagetin mulu apalagi yang kuntilanak melayang haha ampe lupa ngingetin Kak Mingyu buat nunduk jadi muka Kakak kena kaki bonekanya.” Ujar Wonwoo dengan matanya yang masih mencari gambar yang sesuai dengan simbol yang sudah Ia ingat. Tak lama Ia melihat satu _frame_ yang sesuai dengan simbol yang mereka cari. Ia sempat mencoba memegang _frame_ tersebut dan ternyata _frame_ nya dapat ditekan, “Kak Mingyu, ada nih satu. Kakak berdiri depan sini yaaa, aku cari simbol satunya.”

“Eh? Trus ini nanti diapain?” tanya Mingyu bingung, Wonwoo sedang berusaha melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Mingyu. Namun tak berhasil karena Mingyu malah mengeratkan kedua tangan mereka.

“Aku cari dulu satunya, kayaknya ini bisa ditekan soalnya agak tebel _frame_ nya. Tapi _feeling_ aku sih karena misah kayaknya harus ditekan barengan.” Wonwoo memberikan penjelasan kepada Mingyu, “Kak Mingyu lepas tanganku, nanti kita gak bisa keluar dari sini.”

Mingyu seperti tiba-tiba tersadar dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Wonwoo, “ _Sorry_ Soonyoung, kebablasan. Oke aku tunggu aba-aba dari kamu ya berarti.”

Wonwoo langsung berjalan cepat mencari _frame_ yang menggambarkan simbol lainnya, Ia sempat berjalan hingga ujung dan tak menemukan _frame_ yang dimaksud. Hingga Ia memutar balik dan kembali mencari dari awal. Setelah dua kali melewati Mingyu karena Ia berusaha mencari simbol seharusnya, yang membuat Mingyu geli melihat tingkat laku Wonwoo yang kala itu sedang fokus, akhirnya Wonwoo menemukan _frame_ yang dimaksud.

Barang tersebut tersembunyi di sebuah lorong pendek yang tidak pernah mereka lewati dan Wonwoo terlalu ceroboh untuk melihat keberadaan lorong tersebut.

“KAK MINGYUU?” seru Wonwoo berteriak dan suaranya bergaung pada Lorong untuk kemudian dijawab oleh Mingyu, “IYAA SOONYOUNG? UDAH DAPET?”

“UDAH KAK.” Jawab Wonwoo, “KAK ABA-ABA”

“Loh dari aku? Oke. Dari aku yaa aba-abanya. SATU… DUA… TIGA… DITEKEN SOONYOUNG” teriak Mingyu.

Setelah Wonwoo menekan _frame_ tersebut, asap memenuhi seluruh lorong dan tiba-tiba tempat Wonwoo berdiri tertutup oleh sebuah laci besar. Wonwoo terjebak dalam lorong tersebut dan tidak dapat keluar, hanya terdapat satu pintu pada lorong pendek tersebut dan sialnya Wonwoo tidak memegang kunci apapun.

Sedangkan laci tersebut tidak memiliki pintu, sehingga ketika Wonwoo berusaha untuk mencari barang yang Ia maksud, Ia tidak dapat menemukan apapun.

Pasrah, Ia berteriak memanggil nama Mingyu, “Kak Mingyuu aku kejebak disini.”

“Hah gimana? Btw, ini ada dua kunci jatoh. Kamu dimana aku samper.”

“Kak, Kakak gak bisa nemuin aku soalnya ini aku ketutupan laci. Kakak cari aja pintu yang deket sama ruangan kita yang terakhir.” teriak Wonwoo.

“Aku gabisa liat gelapp mana ini berasep lagi, aku makin bingung.”

Wonwoo lupa jika pasangannya saat ini tak dapat melihat dalam keadaan gelap, buntu, akhirnya Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pendapat bodoh, “Kak, jalan mepet tembok yang ada _frame_ Kakak tadi. Trus cari pintu yang deket dari _frame_ itu. Jalannya ke arah kanan Kak Mingyu yaa.”

“Oke, aku coba cari yaa.”

Wonwoo tak dapat melakukan apapun selain menunggu. Karena lelah, Ia kemudian duduk di lantai lorong yang sangat kotor dan berdebu, namun yang namanya mahasiswa tak pernah peduli dengan hal itu. Di antara keheningan beberapa kali Ia dapat mendengar teriakan Mingyu yang bisa jadi karena kaget atau menabrak sesuatu.

Seringkali Ia mendengar sumpah serapah pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. Wonwoo tertawa sekaligus kasihan dengan pasangan _blind date_ nya. Jujur saat ini Wonwoo lupa jika mereka berdua masih dalam pantauan kamera dan dalam acara _blind date_.

Dimana seharusnya mereka berdua melakukan adegan romantis ketika menyelesaikan _escape room_ ini. Namun, sepertinya Ia dan Mingyu sama-sama terlalu fokus menyelesaikan semua teka-teki hingga tak berpikir untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

Padahal dalam kenyataan yang tidak disadari keduanya, mereka sebenarnya telah mengenal karakter masing-masing dari permainan ini. Hanya saja, karena keserasian mereka berdua dan saling melengkapi ketika bermain, Wonwoo menganggap hanya kerja sama mereka berdua sangat bagus, tanpa menyadari jika Ia bisa tahu reaksi Mingyu ketika kaget, kekhawatirannya ketika Mingyu sempat terlepas dari genggamannya, dan komentar-komentar Mingyu yang selalu bisa Ia balas.

“Soonyoung?” Ketika Ia mendengar suara Mingyu dari arah yang berbeda, Wonwoo langsung mencari keberadaan pasangannya itu.

“Kakak dimana?” tanya Wonwoo yang hanya dijawab oleh Mingyu, “Ah, dari sini suaranya.”

Kemudian Wonwoo mendengar suara pintu di samping kanannya diketuk dua kali dan suara kunci yang mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, serta Mingyu yang mencoba memanggil namanya, “Soonyoung, kamu disini bukan?”

“Iyaaa Kak” jawab Wonwoo.

Tak lama pintu berhasil terbuka dan menampilkan setengah badan dari Mingyu yang mencoba menoleh dan mencari keberadaan Wonwoo, “Kamu ngapain duduk di bawah?”

“Pegel banget kak kakiku, trus enggak bisa ngapa-ngapain. Jadi yaudah nggelosor di bawah aja hehe” ujar Wonwoo sembari mencoba untuk berdiri.

Mingyu dengan cekatan langsung menghampiri Wonwoo dan membantunya untuk berdiri dengan menopang badannya dan memegang lengan kanan Wonwoo. “Haha Kak, aku masih bisa bangun sendiri dan jalan. Makasih banyak Kak Mingyu.” Lanjutnya.

Jarak mereka berdua cukup dekat saat ini dan Mingyu menyadari hal itu untuk cepat melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menopang tubuh Wonwoo namun tangan lainnya tetap bersentuhan dengan lengan Wonwoo. Perlahan tangan tersebut turun dan menggenggam erat tangan Wonwoo untuk ditarik keluar secara lembut dari lorong sempit itu.

Wonwoo hanya mengikuti dari belakang dengan dada yang sangat bergemuruh, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan melihat sekitar ruangan yang terhubung dengan lorong tadi.

Hanya ada sebuah monitor dan laci yang sama seperti ruangan pertama kali mereka masuk, namun penempatannya berbeda. Ketika Mingyu menutup pintu tempat mereka keluar, monitor menyala dan memutar kisah akhir dari seluruh temuan yang mereka berhasil pecahkan dalam _escape room_ tersebut. Terakhir sebuah teka teki muncul dalam layar, hanya tiga kata yaitu ‘awal = akhir’.

Mingyu menghela napas, “masih sempet-sempetnya disuruh mikir, aku pikir udah selesai.”

“Aku udah enggak bisa mikir Kak, maksudnya apa.” ucap Wonwoo yang mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding ruangan tersebut.

Karena keduanya masih berpegangan tangan, Mingyu pun ikut terbawa ke belakang dan mengikuti Wonwoo untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Secara tak sadar, Wonwoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menaruh lelahnya pada pundak kanan Mingyu. Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua.

Mungkin Mingyu berpikir untuk menyelesaikan, namun Wonwoo hanya memejamkan matanya.

“Kayaknya kuncinya ada di laci ini deh, kayak kita nemu kapak di awal. Tapi magnetnya ada dimana ya?” pertanyaan Mingyu memecah keheningan.

Wonwoo membuka matanya kembali dan melihat magnet yang sama di bawah peletakkan monitor. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara, Wonwoo menunjuk ke tempat magnet berada dan perlahan mengangkat kembali kepalanya untuk mengambil magnet tersebut. Setelah berhasil, Ia langsung menaruh magnet pada tangkai laci dan membuka laci dengan cepat, diikuti dengan Mingyu yang langsung mengambil kunci.

Sesaat kemudian mereka kebingungan, “Ini pintu yang mana lagi? Kan cuma dua. Tempat tadi aku keluar sama tempat Kak Mingyu keluar.”

Mereka memutarkan badannya ke seluruh dinding, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan sebuah pintu selain tempat masing-masing dari mereka datang. Mingyu pun berusaha berjalan mengelilingi ruangan sembari meraba dinding, mencoba memastikan adanya pintu rahasia. Hingga Ia sampai kepada salah satu sudut ruangan dan tersandung. Mingyu yakin jika dirinya akan jatuh dan sudah mengambil _ancang-ancang_ untuk bertumpu pada dinding agar dirinya jatuh tidak terlalu keras.

Tak disangka, hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Karena saat ini Wonwoo sudah berada di samping tubuhnya yang besar dan sedang menahan lengannya. Mingyu tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Wonwoo, karena raut mukanya menggambarkan bahwa dirinya sedang bersusah payah untuk menahan berat badan Mingyu.

Ketika Mingyu sudah berdiri sempurna, Ia berkata “ _Thanks_ Soonyoung. Udah nahan aku tadi, hampir aja jatoh gara2 besi ini nih. Kok bisa-bisanya ada besi disini.”

“Haha iya Kak, santai.” Wonwoo membalas ucapan Mingyu sembari berpikir fungsi besi pada lantai tersebut.

“Eh bego banget gak sih kita?” ujar Mingyu yang mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo kembali kepadanya, “Ini pintu gak sih haha. Buat keluar, ditaro di lantai karena sebenernya ini kita ada diatas.”

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak kemudian dilanjutkan tertawa kecil, “Yaampun Kak Mingyu, kayaknya kita berdua beneran _error_ deh Kak.”

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo tertawa pada akhirnya melepas gelaknya, mereka melakukan hal tersebut selama tiga menit sebelum Mingyu sadar mereka harus cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia kemudian berlutut dan mencari lubang kunci di sekitar besi yang membuatnya tersandung.

Setelah menemukan yang Ia cari, Mingyu langsung berusaha membuka pintu yang berada di lantai tersebut. Akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar, melewati lorong kecil dan kembali ke tempat mereka berdua menerima _briefing_ sebelum permainan dimulai.

Tanpa aba-aba, keduanya langsung dipisahkan oleh staf menuju ruangan tempat mereka melakukan _individual interview_. Keduanya bingung namun hanya pasrah. Mingyu terlihat hanya menuruti staf yang di utus untuk dirinya dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih berada di muka pintu.

Mingyu berjalan dan asik berbincang dengan staf tersebut, sesekali mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya tanpa memperhatikan Wonwoo. Perlahan Wonwoo memandang punggung Mingyu yang semakin menjauh. Wonwoo bahkan lupa jika Ia saat ini masih dalam rekaman untuk sebuah acara _blind date_ bersama Mingyu.

Memang tujuan pertemuan mereka pada hari ini hanya _blind date_ saja, namun Wonwoo sangat kecewa karena dirinya belum sempat mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepada Mingyu. Seperti hari pertama, setelah _individual interview_ mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi dan kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing.

Pada acara Seokmin biasanya setelah acara _blind date_ mereka akan dipertemukan kembali dan berada satu _frame_ dengan Seokmin. Wonwoo tidak paham kenapa dalam kasusnya berbeda dengan _script_ biasanya.

Tidak akan mengeluarkan kata dusta jika Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu secara keseluruhan, mungkin jika bertemu lebih sering rasa tersebut akan berkembang menjadi lebih besar. Namun realita jelas berada depan mata Wonwoo, ketika acara ini sudah selesai mungkin hubungannya dengan Mingyu juga usai.

Banyak alasan kenapa takdir tak menyatukan mereka, pikir Wonwoo. Pertama, Ia berbohong atas identitas dirinya. Kedua, selamanya Mingyu akan mengenalnya sebagai Soonyoung. Ketiga, perbedaan latar belakang mereka saat ini bisa membuat ketidakcocokan bagi Mingyu. Keempat, Ia bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan sejak awal, apalagi dalam _escape room_ Wonwoo terlalu sibuk dengan permainan tanpa memperhatikan _blind date_ mereka.

Rasa yang telah Ia tanam dalam sebuah harapan, terhempaskan oleh sebuah realita yang harus dipaksakan untuk diterima oleh logika Wonwoo. Pupus kemudian pasrah, hanya itu yang dirasakan Wonwoo sebelum _individual shoot_ untuknya dimulai.

* * *

_Hello guuyss!! Ketemu lagi di Emergency Blind Datenya Seoseo Channel!_

_Kami akan mencoba mencarikan Anda pasangan sejati hanya dengan pandangan pertama. Balik lagi sama gue Seokmin sang host yang tidak bosan-bosannya meyakinkan kalian kalo yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada banyak. Eaa haha klasik bos._

_Tapi buat episode kali ini gak klasik sama sekali ceritanya hmm hmm apa yaa? Penasaran kan? Haha pasti udah ada yang nebak-nebak nih._

_Jadi di hari ini itu, kita akan mempertemukan pemenang ‘guess who’s my blind date’ dengan temen gue yang sempet gue tanyain ke kalian waktu itu. Temen gue ini ceritanya kepo kayak apa sih blind date itu, secara dia belom pernah tapi ngeliat video-video kita kok kayak oke-oke aja dan bahkan banyak yang lanjut._

_Akhirnya gue tawarin dia buat join acara ini sekaligus kali aja dia nemu jodohnya disini hahaha. Kita diskusi panjang dan akhirnya dia setuju, disitu kita mulai drop linknya ke kalian semua._

_Naaah pemenangnya ini guys mirip banget jawabannya, pas gue baca gue kaget banget. Soalnya nulisnya kayak menggambarkan temen gue banget. Buat apa yang ditulis sama orangnya nanti gue share guys tenang._

_Hari ini gue gak sendirian guys memantau kelakuan para-para jomblowan kita. Wah udah bocor belom-belom sama mulut gue. Haha intinya hari ini gue bakal ditemenin sama dua orang yang bakal bikin heboh studio karena mereka suka banget konten uwu gitulah._

_(Seungkwan: Uwu banget bahasa lo?)_

_Protes lagi. Ini yang protes namanya Seungkwan guysss, pria ganteng yang sayangnya sudah taken jadi maaf maaf guys gabisa masuk konten haha. Satu lagi di kiri gue namanya Jeonghan tapi gue keseringan manggilnya Han gitu. Ini juga udah taken ya guys sorry sorry._

_Ini jangan gue terus dong yang ngomong. Kenalin diri dulu laaaah._

_(Jeonghan & Seungkwan: Hai gue…)_

_(Seungkwan: Lah kok barengan sih Han? Gue dulu dong.)_

_(Jeonghan: Yaudah buruu.)_

_(Seungkwan: Hehe hai guys gue Seungkwan.)_

_Udah gitu doang?_

_(Seungkwan: Ya iya…)_

_(Jeonghan: Ikutan ah. Haiii gue Jeonghan, tapi kayak tadi Seokmin bilang, kalian bisa panggil Han aja.)_

_Dan buat temen-temen kita yang nonton dan suka banget sama konten-konten yang kita bikin, jangan lupa guys buat pencet tombol subscribe. Tombolnya yang warna merah yaaa. Di klik, nahh kalo udah leeets goo kita cek gimana blind date hari ini karena bakal seru parah._

_***_

_Kita kenalin dulu laaah temen-temen kita nihh yang hari ini ikut acara blind date. Sebelum gue kenalin, gue jelasin dulu sistem blind date mereka hari ini._

_Jadi mereka berdua akan ngelewatin dua stage, yang pertama mereka kenalan biasa lahh di resto yang udah kita pilih hanya dalam waktu sejam._

_(Jeonghan: itu lama tau kalo baru kenalan.)_

_Masa sih sejam lama?_

_(Jeonghan: coba aja lo ngobrol sejam sama orang yang baru lo kenal.)_

_Oh iya juga sih. Pokoknya sejam mereka harus survive berdua dan harus saling kenal. Nah stage kedua bakal ngeliatin chemistry mereka dengan gue masukin ke escape room haha._

_Di dua stage itu gak lupa kayak biasa gue bakal kasih mereka perekam detak jantung sama kamera, jadi kita yang disini bisa mantau. Enggak lupa di setiap stage itu ada hidden mission yang mereka berdua gak tau apa. Tapi kalo mereka berhasil, kita bakal kasih gift ke mereka._

_Apa itu hidden missionnya? Di stage pertama mereka harus dapet nomor HP masing-masing._

_(Jeonghan: susah amat dah)_

_(Seungkwan: namanya juga hidden mission Han…)_

_Nah di stage kedua setelah game selesai, mereka bakal gue pisahin dan mereka berdua harus bilang mau atau berharap ketemu lagi satu sama lain. Yang ini gampang niiih._

_Udah gak usah lama-lama lagi kita kenalin dua jomblowan kitaaa._

***

Mingyu: Hai, gue Mingyu. Umur 24 tahun, saat ini kerja di sebuah perusahaan FMCG. Tinggalnya di Jakarta.

_(Jeonghan: yang ini temen lo Seok?)_

_Iya ini temen gue. Menurut lo gimana?_

_(Jeonghan: dia masih jomblo?)_

_Iya broo kenapa naksir?_

_(Jeonghan: kagaak yakali. Aneh aja kalo secharming dia jomblo dah.)_

_Iya bro, gue juga bingung kenapa. Dia bilang sih belom ada yang cocok sama dia gara-gara rata-rata orang cuma ngincer sesuatu dari dia._

_(Jeonghan: wah berat ini kalo yang picky kayak dia.)_

_***_

Wonwoo: Nama saya Kwon Soonyoung, umur 20 tahun. Saat ini saya masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa jurusan Komunikasi di sebuah universitas di Jakarta. Saya berasal dari Bandung.

_(Seungkwan: gue gak nyangka sumpah yang menang orangnya seganteng ini. Mana sopan banget.)_

_Gue kan sebelum syuting ketemu dia beberapa kali yaa, gue yakin banget ini si Mingyu bakal suka banget dapet ini orang. Gaada celah bro sempurna banget._

_(Jeonghan: ada celah…)_

_Apaan tuh Han?_

_(Jeonghan: gap year mereka lumayan nih. Empat tahun. Tapi jadi asik sih bisa liat mereka nyambung apa enggak.)_

_Wahh iya bener, jadi penasaran gimana._

_***_

Q: Perasaan ikut _blind date_ gimana? Dan apa yang diharapin?

Mingyu: lumayan _excited_ sih ini baru pertama kali ikutan yang kayak gini. Ketemu _stranger_ yang gue bener-bener gak kenal sama sekali. _Challenging_ banget sih ini haha siapa tau jodoh beneran gitu ya. Sebenernya pengen tau orangnya kayak apa, karena Seokmin bilang dia itu bisa dibilang cocok banget sama gue. Harapan? Apa ya? Yang penting nyambung dulu kali yaa satu sama lain haha sisanya bisa diatur lah.

Wonwoo: Saya _nervous_ ngebayangin bakal ketemu orang baru yang sesuai sama ciri-ciri yang saya tulis. Karena sejujurnya ciri-ciri yang ditulis itu juga termasuk tipikal pacar idaman saya haha. Saya malu banget bilang gini. Jadi harapannya minimal yaa dia enak buat diajak ngobrol jadi nyambung gitu sama saya haha.

_Loh jawabannya kok sama sih, ini kita belom-belom udah disuguhin konten uwu._

_(Seungkwan: baru mulai gue bisa bilang mereka jadi sih ini.)_

_(Jeonghan: cocok banget gila ini mah dua orang.)_

_Menurut kalian ini mereka bakal kayak gimana?_

_(Seungkwan: kalo kata gue sih pas mereka ketemuan bakal Mingyu yang banyak ngelead pembicaraan, secara dia lebih dewasa. Cuma ini Soonyoung kayaknya tipikal yang care gitu gak sih orangnya?)_

_(Jeonghan: kalo liat si Soonyoung ya dia kayaknya tipikal orang yang gampang kebaca dari ekspresinya gitu, itu tadi tangan dia gerak-gerak gitu pas dia bilang nervous. Dan menurut gue sih si Soonyoung ini bakal kesemsem sama Mingyu dari awal.)_

_Mari kita liat nanti haha penasaran tapi kalo mereka berdua beneran jadi ya menurut gue kayak pasangan visual gak sih ini. Bisa bikin semua orang iri._

***

_Broo udah disamper broo sama Soonyoung_

_(Jeonghan: mana sih Soonyoung? Gak keliatan dah.)_

_Belakang Mingyu persis itu loh._

_(Jeonghan: Dia diem aja…. Ehhhh dia ngapain tangannya kayak bergerak-gerak sendiri. Lucu banget astagaaa gemes.)_

_(Seungkwan: AAAAA pengen teriak, dia kayaknya grogi deh mau nyapa Mingyu gimana…)_

_Wah gila sih kalo yang ikut kayak dia gak bakal bertahan lama sih gue. Asli orangnya kalo nervous aja lucu. Ehhhhh akhirnya nyapa duluan dia, suaranya berat tapi kecil banget ini apa salah micnya (*nanya staf*) oh enggak? Suara dia emang sekecil ini? (*anggukan dari staf*)_

_(Jeonghan: boleh gak sih gue jadiin adek ini orang asli dah.)_

_Whoaa sabar bos diliat dulu ini mereka ngapain._

_(Seungkwan: Mingyu gentleman banget, si Soonyoung dianter ke tempat duduknya, ditarikin kursinya baru duduk lagi. YA HANSOL KALO LIAT INI BELAJAR YA DARI MINGYU)_

_HAHAHA buat informasi guys, Hansol itu pacar Seungkwan udah….. tiga atau empat tahun lah lupa._

_(Jeonghan: ssst fokus dulu dong, gue gabisa denger mereka ngomong apaan.)_

_(Seungkwan: Lagi kenalan ini mereka…… ini lagi nanya kampus.)_

…“Loh aku juga dari Komunikasi. Kita satu almamater dong haha”…

_Sumpah satu almamater ini cuma beda angkatan…. Wow apakah mereka akan berjodoh?_

_(Seungkwan: tapi Soonyoung awkward banget gak bales cuma senyum doang hahaha. Untungnya si Mingyu bisa tackle beginian langsung nawarin menu.)_

_(Jeonghan: Soonyoung bales terserah kakak, si Mingyu malah ketawa ganteng… gak paham ini Mingyu udah tertarik ya sama Soonyoung apa gimana.)_

_Hahaha dia emang gitu orangnya, pinter bawa situasi banget jadi suasana lama-lama cair._

…Mingyu sedang memesan makanan kepada _waitress_ Wonwoo hanya diam dan mengamati Mingyu yang sibuk menjelaskan pilihannya…

_(Seungkwan: Detak jantung Soonyoung naik coy!)_

_(Jeonghan: Hah?)_

_Sumpaaah? Tapi itu Soonyoung cuma ngeliatin Mingyu yang lagi mesen. Cuma ngeliatin._

_(Seungkwan: Coba lo cek alatnya ituu.)_

_Eh iya beneran. Guys udah mulai ada bibit kehidupan disini dari sisi Soonyoung. Kalo Mingyu masih naik turun ini belom stabil. Kalo diliat sih emang Mingyu kriterianya Soonyoung banget gak sih kalo dicocok-cocokkin sama cara dia ngisi link?_

_(Jeonghan: Iya banget makanya si Soonyoung jadi gampang kepincut deh kayaknya.)_

…Beruntung juga aku dapetnya Soonyoung.”

_(Jeonghan: Alus benerr Kim Mingyu…)_

_Muka Soonyoung udah merah banget ituu, kok Mingyu gak sadar sih? Apa pura-pura gak sadar?_

_(Seungkwan: AAAA sadar tauuu diaa soalnya detaknya naik pelan-pelan ini!! Lucu banget huhu pinter banget si Mingyu ini ya.)_

“…Ngisi ciri-cirinya juga yang umum tapi kuselipin ciri-ciri idamanku juga hehe.”

_(Seungkwan: Wow let’s go Soonyoung darling, keluarin semuanya biar Mingyu klepek-klepek.)_

_(Jeonghan: Apaan dah Seungkwan haha.)_

_Tapi bener bro Seungkwan, liat itu grafik detaknya Mingyu naik terus daritadi. Udah gak turun lagiii sekarang stuck di 110. Tapi keliatan tenang banget dah ini si Mingyu._

_(Jeonghan: Berpengalaman kayaknya ini orang. Kalo abis si Soonyoung ngomong terus dia bakal ungkit-ungkit ciri-ciri idaman fix dia berpengalaman.)_

“Kan bilangnya cuma ciri-cirinya mirip sama apa yang Seokmin mau, tapi sebenernya aku mirip gak sama ciri-ciri idaman kamu?”

_(Jeonghan: TUHKAN BENER SEOKMIN! Dah mulai gila gue ngeliatin mereka berdua. Ini si Mingyu gue harap serang terus sampe mampus.)_

_TARDULU INI SI MINGYU GAK NGEREM MALAH NGERJAIN ANAK KULIAHAN. LIAT DETAK JANTUNGNYA SOONYOUNG UDAH 130AN WADUH WADUH. Guys ini menarik banget pengen gigit baju rasanya, yang jomblo nonton ini sendirian jangan nangis yaa guys!_

_(Jeonghan: Gemes bangettt Soonyoung nunduk mukanya merah banget, gue dukung lo Mingyu. RISE!)_

…Dengan suara yang cukup kecil, Wonwoo menjawab, “Iya sesuai”…

_Ya officially seokmin pingsan karena kelucuan mereka berdua yaampun ini udah gas banget gue yang ngeliat Soonyoung. Boleh gue aja gak sih yang jadi blind date dia, asli lucu banget. Mingyu! Kalo lo gak cocok gue mau!_

_(Seungkwan: Detak jantung Mingyu naik drastis!!! Jadi 125an sekarang aww gemes banget. Gak kuat juga gue liat Soonyoung kayak baru pertama kali pacaran. Apa sebelumnya dia belum pernah pacaran ya?)_

_(Jeonghan: Gue rasa emang karakter dia kayak gini sih, pengen gue jadiin adek boleh gak sih?)_

_Kita semua kayaknya udah tenggelem sama pesona Soonyoung, apakah kalian yang nonton juga gemes? Haha enggak salah pilih ini buat jadi partner Mingyu._

….“Kamu juga masuk ke dalam tipikal aku soalnya. Pake banget.”….

_(Seungkwan: GUE NYERAH! *Berdiri lalu pergi ke salah satu sudut ruangan*)_

_(Jeonghan: YAA KIM MINGYU TANGGUNG JAWAB ITU ANAK ORANG MERAH BANGET MUKANYA. Ini dia bukan buaya darat kan, Seokmin? Temen lo ini? Mulutnya manis dan gak pernah ngerem. Gak bagus buat Soonyoung.)_

_Oke ini sekarang disini udah chaos banget. Duduk dulu kali, Han. Gue juga gabisa mikir ini saking gemesnya, lo duduk dulu. Seungkwan mana Seungkwan? Oh dipojokan ngapain dah? SEUNGKWAN BALIKK!_

_(Seungkwan: *datang pelan-pelan dan mengambil napas, muka merah*)_

_Wah udah panas sodara-sodara, btw ini baru setengah jam loh dan udah kemana-mana gini yaa. Kalo diliat dari detak jantung dua-duanya udah tinggi banget ini 130an dua-duanya. Itu masih sehat gak sih? Gue selama jadi host belom pernah dapet yang setinggi ini woy. Mereka gak bakal kenapa-kenapa kan ya? Ntar gue yang kena._

_(Jeonghan: Sumpah gue ngerasa beruntung banget sih pas episode ini gue dampingin lo Seok, gak ngada-ngada ini konten. Tanpa rekayasa dan lucu banget asliii. Gue udah gabisa mikir, tapi temen lo ini bukan buaya darat kan Seok?)_

_Hahaha bukaan enak aja. Dia cowok baik-baik yang emang suka pilih-pilih orang. Btw, kalo sama orang lain tuh dia enggak kayak gini loh._

_(Seungkwan: Kayak gini tuh kayak apa?)_

_Apa ya? Disini dia kayak terbuka banget sama orang baru trus ngomong apa adanya. Biasanya dia bakal jaim-jaim gitu bikin orang kesemsem sama dia. Tapi ini itu dia terus terang banget dan ngegas. Mingyu gak pernah ngegasin orang yang baru pertama kali ketemu._

_(Jeonghan: Ini dua orang kalo ampe gak jadi, gue jedotin jidat dua-duanya)_

_Jangan woy hahaha yakalii… lanjut ah._

***

Q: Jadi gimana kesan setelah kalian berdua ketemu?

Mingyu: _He is actually a cute person_. Gue rasa semua orang yang ngobrol sama dia bakal punya pandangan yang sama. Dia bisa bikin semua orang senyum dan ketawa ngeliat tingkah dia yang gak dibuat-buat. Gue rasa sih, dia bisa bikin orang yang disekitarnya _happy_ hanya dengan liat dia senyum. _Overall_ gue sih hahaha apa ya bahasa yang cocok? Klop? Mungkin itu.

Wonwoo: Kakaknya ramah banget dan _outgoing_ _person_ gitu. Trus karena saya sama kakaknya umurnya beda empat tahun, awalnya sempet ragu bakal cocok apa enggak. Ditambah statusnya udah beda, Kak Mingyu udah kerja sedangkan saya masih kuliah. Tapi Kak Mingyu itu berhasil bikin _conversation_ gitu, jadi omongan kita berdua gak pernah berhenti. Kayak saya dapet banget suasanya nyaman ngobrol sama Kak Mingyu.

_Mingyu, gue setuju banget sama lo kalo Soonyoung ini bisa bikin orang happy cuma ngeliat dia betingkah doang. Like, he’s shining all the time gitu. Tapi bro, dia keliatan apa ya? Smitten gitu dari bahasanya._

_(Jeonghan: gue baru mau bilang, di interview ini keliatan banget yang kepincut mana hahaha. Tapi dari bahasa Soonyoung dia juga kayaknya tertarik.)_

_Gak bisa kebaca sih kalo Soonyoung, kayaknya ekspresinya sama kayak tadi pagi. Sekarang keliatan segeran aja soalnya udah gak nervous kayaknya. Detaknya juga normal._

***

Q: Kalian udah tuker informasi apa aja?

Mingyu: _To the point_ aja ya, paling penting gue udah dapet nomor HPnya haha walaupun mungkin gak digunain dalam waktu dekat.

Wonwoo: Tadi kita sempet tuker cerita tentang kuliah dan kerja. Sempet tanya juga alamat rumah. Tadi setelah syuting selesai, kita tukeran nomor telepon haha. Lumayan buat saya karena dia alumni universitas saya, ditambah satu jurusan. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi kalo acara ini udah selesai. Minimal saya bisa tanya-tanya tentang pekerjaan.

Q: Kalo maksimalnya Kak Soonyoung berharap apa?

Wonwoo: Apaaaa yaaaaa haha. Yang kayak gini jangan ditanya huhu saya malu.

_Soonyoung kamu jangan lucu-lucu sayang, bisa-bisa yang nonton kamu sakit jantung._

_(Seungkwan: GAK BISA GUE LUCU BANGET!)_

_(Jeonghan: Beneran langsung clear stage 1… gercep banget langsung minta no HP)_

_(Seungkwan: Gue baru ngeh… Hidden missionnya berhasil dong ya ini?)_

_Betul. Ini berarti mereka udah dapet satu poin buat dapet hadiah dari gue hehehehe_

***

Q: Terakhir, masih ada rasa ingin ketemu dia untuk stage dua?

Mingyu: Masih, kalo kalian bisa fasilitasin lebih banyak, jawabannya akan tetep sama. Gue kayak ngegas banget ya ini haha _sorry_ ya Soonyoung, tapi beneran loh.

Wonwoo: Iya masih haha. Saya justru menunggu pertemuan saya selanjutnya. Aduhhh kalo Kak Mingyu gak ngomong hal yang sama gimana ya? Malu banget.

_Jadi guys itu buat stage pertama antara Mingyu dan Soonyoung. Gimana pertemuan mereka dari sisi kalian yang nonton? Ada feedback atau mau komen? Jangan lupa tulis di kolom komentar di bawah yaa._

_Naaaah stage selanjutnya adalah mereka date di permainan escape room. Gimana yaa kira-kira reaksi mereka berdua mecahin kasus horror, cuma punya satu sama lain, dan harus keluar dalam waktu sejam?_

_Stay tuned everyone!_

_(Seungkwan: Ayo kita teleport ke tempat selanjutnya)_

_(Jeonghan: Gue udah siap nih)_

_Okee udah yaa, gue itung 3…2…1…_

***

_Wihh keren banget teleport bisa langsung ganti tempat sama ganti baju. Letak monitornya juga udah ganti._

_(Seungkwan: Ini dimana sih?)_

_(Jeonghan: Salah nanya coy, tadi kan udah dijelasin Seokmin kita mau ke escape room)_

_Iya beneeer, tapi bukan kita sih. Kerjaan kita mah cuma mantau aja anak orang lagi ngedate hehe fasilitasin ngedate kalo kata Mingyu. Udahhh gausah basa basi kita langsung cek aja interview mereka gimanaa. Let’s go!_

_***_

Q: Kira-kira ide _blind date_ di _escape room_ gimana?

Mingyu: Hmmm belom pernah nyoba sih sama sekali. Di dalem kayak apa ya? Gue pengen nyoba hal yang kayak gini tapi enggak pernah ada yang mau. Jadi sekarang gue kayak _refreshing_ dari kantor aja ini… Soal ide _blind date_ seru juga sih ini kayak mecahin _clue_ bareng sama orang yang sebelumnya kita gak kenal. Dari sini mungkin bisa dilihat karakter asli dia gimana. Tapi kayaknya kalo sama Soonyoung gue sih gak masalah haha.

Wonwoo: Kalo dari saya sih cukup seneng, karena saya memang suka _challenge_ yang muter otak gitu kan. Kalo _escape room_ sama _blind date_ disatuin jadi tambah _challenge_ nya karena selain harus mecahin kode-kode saya juga harus tau pasangan saya nanti gimana haha. Kira-kira Kak Mingyu suka enggak ya mainan kayak gini atau bisa enggak ya kita berdua mecahin. Karena sebenernya butuh kerja sama juga dari kita berdua dan mungkin nanti bisa dilihat kita cocok apa enggak.

_(Jeonghan: Confident man si Mingyu ini, semua yang ada di otak dia dikeluarin)_

_Kata-kata terakhirnya itu loh ‘Tapi kayaknya kalo sama Soonyoung gue sih gak masalah’ baru juga mulai stage dua, dia udah mancing aja. Btw, soal mereka berdua gue punya funfact._

_(Seungkwan: Apaan tuh?)_

_Bentar nunggu interviewnya selesai dulu yaa_

_(Jeonghan: Gantung banget sial)_

***

Q: Terakhir sebelum mulai, harapannya apa sama pasangannya di stage dua ini?

Mingyu: Semoga dia masih oke untuk ketemu gue, soalnya tadi sempet ketemu dan canggung sih.

Wonwoo: Ermm, saya cuma berharap hari ini lancar dan kita berdua sama-sama nyaman aja sih. Sisanya saya biasanya ikut alur aja enaknya gimana.

_Sebelom syuting dimulai kan gue tanya ya mereka berdua udah ada apa belom, trus kru pada bilang udah di sini, di sofa tempat kita duduk sekarang. Yaudah gue samper lah, karena dua-duanya udah dateng. Dan lo harus tau apa yang gue liat._

_(Jeonghan: Ini dia ngomong setengah-setengah dah. Lanjuttt.)_

_Pas gue buka pintu, gue cuma liat Soonyoung kan. Lo tau gue lah, kalo liat orang yang gue kenal, gue bakal teriak kayak ‘Soonyoung ma broo’ atau apalah. Tapi pas gue baru mau ngeluarin suara, ceritanya gue udah bentangin tangan gue buat meluk Soonyoung, dia nge-ssst-in gue. Lah kayak keselek kan ya gue karena udah terlanjur mau teriak. Gue langsung liat kan ngapain sih si Soonyoung gabolehin gue teriak. Pas gue ngeh coyy, ternyata Mingyu lagi tidur disituuu dan kalian pasti gak nyangka gimana._

_(Jeonghan: tidur di paha Soonyoung?)_

_Ya enggak, ekstrem bos itu. Si Mingyu naro tangannya di pundak Soonyoung trus kepalanya disenderin kesitu. Tapi posisinya Mingyu tuh ngadep Soonyoung, jadi kalo bangun paham gak sih paham gak sih?_

_(Seungkwan: Kalo kepala Mingyu diangkat itu langsung ngadep kepala Soonyoung dan deket banget?)_

_Iyaaaa kayak close up liat muka berdua beuhhh. Gue pas liat gemes banget soalnya Soonyoung kayak gak bisa bergerak banyak tapi pasrah tapi kayak pengen, gimana sih susah jelasinnya, pokoknya lucu banget._

_(Jeonghan: Foto gak lo?)_

_Ohiyaa lupa… Enggak kepikiran kesana…_

_(Seungkwan: Ya itu sih funfact tanpa bukti namanya.)_

_Yaudahlah yang penting abis liat konten lucu yang kalian gak bisa liat. Lanjut kali yaa haha lanjut._

***

_Eh ini mereka lagi briefing kayaknya, tadi pas ketemuan dua-duanya senyum ganteng banget dah. Pasangan visual. Ini lagi dengerin briefing, berdiri enggak ngapa-ngapain aja ganteng. Heran kok dua orang ini enggak mau cari pacar ya?_

_(Seungkwan: Bener juga ya, ini mereka sebelahan aja udah kayak artis. Tinggi dua-duanya, ganteng, trus walaupun mereka beda karakter tapi tipikal orang baik-baik gitu loh. Jadi pengen tanya kenapa ya mereka enggak mau cari pacar.)_

_(Jeonghan: Ntar aja gue lagi fokus. Briefingnya udah selesai nih, mereka mau masuk. Penasaran ada momen apa nanti didalem, semoga mereka gak terlalu fokus sama gamenya haha)_

_Kalo diliat dari karakter dua-duanya yaa kayaknya mereka bakal serius deh mecahinnya, bisa jadi lupa sama acara ini hahaha. Yaudah kalo gak seru kan bisa di cut._

_(Seungkwan: Yang punya konten ngomongnya sembarangan.)_

_Win-win solution dongggg, mereka senang, kita senang, penonton senang. Dah mau jadi detektif juga gue biar pinter, ini monitornya dah mati._

…“Enggak sih, malah _challenging_ gak sih kita nyari setan?”…

_Berani banget sih si Soonyoung astaga, gue sih bakal ngumpet di belakang Mingyu ampe selesai. Eh tapi dia itu gak bisa liat kalo di gelap-gelap gitu loh._

_(Seungkwan: Siapa? Mingyu apa Soonyoung?)_

_Mingyu. Dia kalo di gelap gitu yaudah diem aja kalo jalan pasti nabrak tembok._

_(Jeonghan: Waaah seru dong kalo berdua doang sama Soonyoung?)_

_Wah iya bener nanti gimana yaa reaksinya. Seru banget pasti apalagi kalo kita liat di stage pertama si Soonyoung ini tipikal orang yang care gitu._

…“Kak Mingyu gapapa?”…

_(Seungkwan: Soonyoung demi apapun suara lo nanya Mingyu adalah suara termerdu yang pernah gue denger.)_

_Disamperin pelan-pelan banget sama Soonyoung, di cek dalam keadaan gelap. Woyy trus dia nawarin tangannya buat dipegang sama Mingyu, asli bisa dapet pacar kayak Soonyoung satu gak sih gue._

_(Jeonghan: Kwan, cek detak jantung Mingyu dong.)_

_(Seungkwan: Naiiikkk tadi tuh 99 sekarang udah 112, wah the power of holding hand. Kira-kira tangan Soonyoung lembut gak ya ampe Mingyu deg-degan gitu.)_

_Untuk viewers gue yang jomblo dan menangisi adegan ini, maka sama gue juga lagi nangisin haha sekarang lagi doa supaya dapet minimal yang kayak Soonyoung satu._

_(Jeonghan: Gak ada Seok, jangan aneh-aneh.)_

***

_Ini jujur kayaknya emang banyak yang bakal di cut haha soalnya mereka serius banget. Tapi nih guys dari cara mereka nyelesein teka teki keliatan dua-duanya emang pinter banget sih, dan dinamika mereka tuh keliatan banget klopnya dari game ini._

_Gimana si Mingyu selalu mastiin kalo Soonyoung diskusi sama dia, gimana si Soonyoung selalu gandeng tangan Mingyu pas dia tau di depannya gelap, kadang bahkan Soonyoung suka nengok-nengok ke belakang mastiin Mingyu gak kenapa-kenapa._

_(Seungkwan: Yang paling seru kalo ketemu setan sih, mereka berdua emang enggak takut. Cuma kayaknya dua orang ini kagetan kali yaa, dan refleks gitu satu sama lain saling ngedeket. Bahkan pelukan berapa kali tuh tadi. Si Mingyu keliatan sih kalo dia emang pengen Soonyoung safe di tangan dia.)_

_(Jeonghan: Iyaaa apalagi yang tadi kuntilanak muncul, Soonyoung mundur gitu trus nginjek kaki Mingyu tapi ditahan Mingyu jadi kayak dipeluk dari belakang gitu astagaaa. Dan ini ya guys daritadi kalo kita pantau dari detak jantung, itu gak turun dari 120an dua-duanya. Bisa jadi karena kaget sih cuma tuh kalo udah pegangan sama deketan detak mereka lebih cepet gitu.)_

…“Kak Mingyu lepas tanganku, nanti kita gak bisa keluar dari sini.”…

_WHOAAAA, dilepas dong Mingyu tangannya. Betah amat nempelin tangannya sama Soonyoung. Gue bakal bilang 100% mereka jadi. Eh tapi masih jauh deng ini mereka lagi nyari apa sih?_

_(Seungkwan: Betah lah orang lembut trus lengket dari tadi, ya kali dilepas. Itu loh simbol yang di frame, kayaknya Soonyoung belom ketemu tapi Mingyu udah. Daritadi soalnya dia bolak balik.)_

_Kayak netizen dah kita komentar hahaha. Ohh udah ketemu tuh dia, lah kok Soonyoung kekunci? Hahahaha ketawa itu si Mingyu harus cari jalan sendiri dalam keadaan gelap._

_(Jeonghan: Aduh kasian sih tapi kenapa harus Soonyoung yang kejebak.)_

_Itu soalnya kalo Mingyu yang nyari simbol satunya juga enggak bakal ketemu, Han. Dia gak bisa liat gelap kan, jadi scenario dua-duanya gak masuk. Tapi ini dia kayak spiderman nempelnya di dinding ngakak sih._

_(Seungkwan: Temen sendiri diketawain. Tapi pintunya yang tadi di depan bukan sih?)_

_Iya yang tadi. Ketawa sih dia nabrak-nabrak gitu, aduh nanti kalo ini udah keupload gue abis kayaknya sama dia. Eh udah ketemu tuh pintunya._

…“Haha Kak, aku masih bisa bangun sendiri dan jalan. Makasih banyak Kak Mingyu.”…

_Detaknya Soonyoung kok tiba-tiba cepet abis ngapain? Aduh gue meleng._

_(Seungkwan: Mingyu modus bantu Soonyoung berdiri padahal dia bisa berdiri sendiri, trus mereka kan deketan. Eeeeh tangannya Mingyu langsung gaet tangan Soonyoung buat nuntun Soonyoung keluar ruangan itu)_

_Ngapain dah dituntun juga orang dia yang daritadi dituntun._

_(Jeonghan: Netizen banget Seokmin dah lama-lama.)_

…Secara tak sadar, Wonwoo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan menaruh lelahnya pada pundak kanan Mingyu…

_(Seungkwan: kok gemes, Soonyoung! Kamu ngapain nak nyenderin kepala di pundah Mingyu?)_

_Gila, unexpected moment banget dah Soonyoung tiba-tiba. Ini dia kayak gak sadar ya? Kayak capek banget._

_(Jeonghan: monitor detak jantung bos.)_

_Mingyu gak bisa ngontrol detak jantung haha. Melejit banget setelah disenderin sama Soonyoung, duuh lucu kuadrat. Ini kita kayak lagi nonton drama yang full romance gitu ya. Bikin iri mulu daritadi._

_(Jeonghan: gue ngeliat mereka, pusing sendiri dah. Selama gue pacaran, gue gak pernah ngerasain selucu ini woyy tolonggg.)_

… Hingga Ia sampai kepada salah satu sudut ruangan dan tersandung…

_(Jeonghan: TARDULU SOONYOUNG, kamu pacarable banget bentarrr. Cekatan banget lari langsung biar Mingyu gak jatoh. SOONYOUNG PLEASE.)_

_KIM MINGYU KALO LO GAK MAU SAMA DIA GUE GOROK._

_(Jeonghan: Serem banget woy inget public figure ngomong sembarangan.)_

_Maaf yaaa viewersku, aku bertobat. Intinya kalo Mingyu gak mau sama dia, gue siap menjadi orang kedua buat Soonyoung._

_(Seungkwan: ngimpi, udah pasti si Mingyu mau. Bodoh banget kalo enggak dapet cowok kayak Soonyoung. Liat noh jantung dia udah 133 tiba-tiba, pesona tak terkalahkan Soonyoung.)_

_Dah yaaa dah mereka udah keluar. Langsung tarik dong dua-duanya biar pisah, pengen langsung interview terakhir nih._

_(Seungkwan: tega banget sih.)_

_***_

_(Seungkwan: sumpah dah Seok, lo tega banget gak liat apa ekspresinya Soonyoung. Kecewa gitu.)_

_Haha itu sih gara-gara liat Mingyu gak noleh ke dia lagi. Sibuk ngobrol sama kru kita._

_(Seungkwan: padahal yang diobrolin juga tentang Soonyoung juga.)_

_(Jeonghan: ya gak denger orangnya dong.)_

_Haha padahal itu kru kita nanya gimana di dalem sama Soonyoung dan Mingyu jawabnya cerah banget duuh bucin kuadrat ini mah dia. Bakal jadi pacar yang pamer pacarnya kemana-mana. Gak sudi._

_(Jeonghan: yaelah masih aja berharap sama Soonyoung.)_

_Hahaha duuh pacarable banget sih Soonyoung kok dia gak punya pacar yaaa. Gue rasa sih viewers gue bakal komen hal yang sama kayak gue._

_(Seungkwan: bentar lagi punya, udahlah.)_

_Daaaah yuk kita pantengin interview terakhir mereka. Haha gabisa jawab yang itu gue, udah tau gimana mereka._

_***_

Q: Pertanyaan terakhir, apa yang kamu pikirkan tentang pasanganmu saat ini? Dan apakah kamu bakal ngelanjutin hubungan kalian?

Wonwoo: Kak Mingyu itu orangnya baik banget, seperti yang saya bilang di awal dia _outgoing person_. Dia juga _conversationalist_ , tau situasi dan kapan harus berbicara sama lawan bicaranya. Kalau misal sama pasangan, dia keliatan peduli buat selalu bikin pasangannya nyaman. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga menjaga dirinya jadi dia bisa menciptakan semacam _win-win solution_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Pokoknya untuk orang yang emang dapetin Kak Mingyu jelas orang yang beruntung.

_Soonyoung ngomong kesannya dia gak bisa dapet Mingyu lagi gitu. Gimana ini sodara-sodara sedih banget._

_(Jeonghan: Yaaaah jangan sedih Soonyoung, kita sebagai netizen disini jadi ikutan sedih.)_

***

Mingyu: Hmmm karena ini pertanyaan terakhir, gue boleh ngomong di depan dia langsung gak sih?

_SUMPAH KIM MINGYU!_

_(Jeonghan: INGIN BERKATA KASAR TAPI GAS MINGYU MARI KITA OBATI HATI ADEKKU YANG TERLUKA.)_

_(Seungkwan: *diam dan berjalan ke ujung ruangan* AAAAAAAAAAAA)_

_Guys-guys beneran berdiri si Mingyu whoaaa beneran mau disamper, nanya dimana ruang interviewnya Soonyoung. Yang mau disamper Soonyoung tapi kok gue yang deg-degan. Mingyu jangan senyum Mingyu._

_(Jeonghan: Beneran jalan dong ke ruangannya Soonyoung, IHHH GEMES. Gue daritadi ngeliat mereka serius jadi gak fokus.)_

_(Seungkwan: *sudah kembali* tapi guys bisa jadi dia langsung nolak depan Soonyoung gak sih?)_

_(Jeonghan & Seokmin: JANGAN GANGGU HALU KITA KEK.)_

_(Seungkwan: Iyaa iyaa sorry.)_

_Gue udah kayak live report, Mingyu ngetok dan buka pintu! Soonyoung keliatan kaget banget fix gue nungguin ini. Mari kita diam semuanya dan mendengarkan._

Wonwoo terkejut melihat Mingyu yang membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang _interview_ nya, tak hanya Wonwoo namun seluruh staf yang berada di ruangan tersebut ikut terkejut. Mingyu hanya fokus pada satu orang di ruangan itu, Ia kini telah berdiri berjarak empat langkah dari Wonwoo. Ia tersenyum dan menyapa Wonwoo, “Hai Soonyoung, kamu udah jawab pertanyaan terakhir belom?”

Wonwoo panik dengan pertanyaan Mingyu manakala saat ini Ia sedang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, “Udah Kak…”

“Udah jawab yang ‘mau ketemu lagi apa enggak’ itu berarti?” tanya Mingyu kembali kepadanya.

Mata Wonwoo membesar, Ia kemudian memalingkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan terkecuali Mingyu, “Belum Kak, kalo yang itu.”

“Mau jawab barengan gak? Aku belom jawab yang itu juga.”

“Eh?”

_(Jeonghan: Mingyu the bravest man ever.)_

_(Seungkwan: Hansol kamu harus liat ini)_

_Diam kalian berdua gue mau denger jawaban Soonyoung, ini detak dua-duanya udah 130an lagi soalnya gue nungguin banget momen uwu._

Mingyu kembali melanjutkan, “Kalo mau, aku itung sampe tiga nanti dijawab barengan. Jawabannya cuma mau apa enggak yaaa”. Wonwoo tak berkutik, tak mempercayai suaranya saat ini untuk keluar. Ia hanya duduk diam tak bergerak, tanpa melihat Mingyu. Mingyu kembali mengeluarkan senjatanya, “Enggak mau yaa? Enggak apa-apa kalo enggak mau juga Soonyoung.”

_Ayooo Soonyoung keluarin suaranyaa, kapalku tak boleh tenggelam. Udah jauh nih netizen nunggunyaa_.

_(Jeonghan: Bocah plinplan, tadi bilangnya mau jadi orang kedua. Sekarang malah gamau mereka pisah, gimana sih.)_

_(Seungkwan: Suka-suka dia.)_

“Eh enggak Kak, bukan gitu maksudnya…” jawab Wonwoo dengan suara kecil, “Aku takut aja.”

Mingyu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, “Kenapa takut?”

“Enggak tau, takut aja…”

Mingyu tersenyum cukup lebar melihat tingkah mahasiswa berumur dua puluh tahun yang berada di depannya saat ini. Ia terlihat sangat kecil dengan posisi duduknya yang rapat, kepalanya yang menunduk, dan tangannya yang memainkan ujung bajunya, “Yaa biar gak takut makanya aku kasih opsi untuk barengan ngomongnya. Jadi enggak ada yang disembunyiin, gimana?”

Dalam posisi yang sama akhirnya Wonwoo menjawab, “Oke deh, Kak.”

Senyum Mingyu semakin lebar, “Oke yaa aku itung, jawabannya hanya mau apa enggak yaa?”. Wonwoo menjawab hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Aku itung mundur, tiga… dua… satu…” seluruh orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut serta ketiga orang yang sedang monitor mereka dari ruangan yang berbeda menahan napas mereka, menunggu jawaban dari kedua orang tersebut. “Mau…” dua suara terdengar berbeda, yang satu terdengar amat lantang. Sedangkan suara lainnya terdengar sangat pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh seluruh orang yang berada disana.

_Whoaaa ini pecah telor termenegangkan sepanjang gue nyelenggarain Emergency Blind Date. Dah gilaaa ini dua orang kayak pinter banget bungkus acara gue tanpa edit-edit. Kalo ketemu mereka gue mau sujud lah sama mereka._

_(Seungkwan: Soonyoung keliatan kaget banget itu, dia dari nunduk langsung noleh ke Mingyu.)_

_(Jeonghan: Mingyunya ketawa manis banget huhu, muka Soonyoung merah banget itu.)_

_Ehhhh itu ngapain si Mingyu ngerentangin tangan sambil jalan ke arah Soonyoung. Gak boleh deket-deket. Soonyoung buruan bangun dari kursi terus kabur._

_(Jeonghan: Sumpah ini orang plinplan banget.)_

_(Seungkwan: MINGYU NGAPAIN EH MELUK TAPI BLOCKING KAMERA, GAK KELIATAN WOY.)_

_Dimatiin pula micnya sama dia. KIM MINGYU, SITU NGAPAIN SOONYOUNG. CHANNEL GUE BUKAN TEMPAT SENONOH WOYYY._

_(Jeonghan: Guys itu keliatan banget dia cuma bisikin Soonyoung sesuatu, gausah lebay.)_

_Yaa tapi gak blocking kamera juga kali, bisikin apa sih gue penasaran. Nanti orang kan mikir yang enggak-enggak trus channel gue ntar kena banned. Aduhh itu apaan sih, dia ngomongin apaan gak kedengeran……_

* * *

“Kita udahan aja ya nontonnya, Seokmin berisik” ujar salah seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah menemani pasangannya menyaksikan kisahnya sendiri. Seokmin baru saja mengunggah video acara _blind date_ mengenai dirinya dan pasangannya saat ini.

Pasangannya menoleh, “Ya itu yang terakhir kamu ngapain Kak… Ide banget bisikin aku tapi posisi kita kayak mengundang fitnah.”

“Haha emang posisi itu mengundang fitnah?” tanya Mingyu tertawa, kesal, Wonwoo mulai memukul lengan Mingyu keras, “Awww sakittt.”

“Salah sendiri, ya liat aja itu. Kamu tuh berdiri ngebelakangin kamera trus nutupin badan aku yang lagi duduk. Trus kamu matiin mic dan nunduk… Gimana gak pada curiga… Liat aja komennya… Abis ini aku abis sama Soonyoung gara-gara kamu.”

Mingyu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Wonwoo, mengecup ujung kepalanya lembut, “Aku cuma pengen kamu tau, kalo aku denger pas kamu lagi telepon temen kamu yang di toilet, dan aku tau kalo nama asli kamu Wonwoo dari awal. Tapi gak pengen yang lain tau, makanya aku bisikin, biarin aja yang lain salah paham hehe.”

Wonwoo menatap kesal Mingyu, tanpa membalas Ia langsung menutup laptopnya yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk membuka _Youtube_. Lalu Ia beranjak bangun dari sofa tempat mereka berdua bercengkrama untuk menaruh laptop di kamarnya sendiri.

Sebelum Ia berjalan, lengannya ditarik cukup kencang oleh Mingyu dan langsung jatuh ke pangkuannya. Wonwoo tak sempat berkata-kata karena jarak mereka berdua saat ini sudah sangat dekat. Darah mengalir pelan-pelan menuju wajahnya, menyemburatkan warna merah muda merona dari kedua pipinya.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo untuk kemudian membisikkan kata-kata yang sama dengan yang Ia tuturkan pada saat itu, “ _I just want you, Jeon Wonwoo._ ”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gnestrella) | [Feedback](https://padlet.com/gnestrella/wallofstars)


End file.
